Wipeout: Crossover Challenge
by SSBFreak
Summary: Watch as, for each show, twenty-four contestants blaze through a series of killer obstacle courses. Some win, some lose, but they ALL wipe out...
1. Episode One: The Contestants

Author's Note: Okay. This is the start of what I hope will be a long-running parody fic. This is a parody of a new show called 'Wipeout', which is an American version of a Japanese obstacle course show. How it works is that twenty-four people takes turns at running through an obstacle course, consisting of four different obstacles. The top twelve times then move on to the next round and the contest whittles down until only four people remain, where the fastest time on the final course wins fifty grand.

So what I'm going to do is pit twenty-four characters against each other in a contest to see which one wins in the end. If someone you like doesn't move past the first round, don't worry. Because every third 'show' I'll bring back the twelve people first eliminated from the previous two 'shows' and give them a second chance.

Episode 1: The Contestants

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The cameras started rolling, focusing on a bird's-eye view of a huge obstacle course. After doing a few fly-bys, the camera focused inside a booth, on the two hosts of the show, both of them wearing suits.

"Why are we wearing suits?" One of them asked, waving a hand in his face. "It's the middle of summer and it's boiling hot in this booth."

"I dunno. I thought it would be more like the actual show if we dressed like they did." The second host shook his head opening the collar of his shirt a bit. "We'll dress more casual next time."

"Uh…Guys? We're rolling…" The cameraman pointed out.

The two hosts' eyes widened as they stood to attention. "Welcome everyone! This is Wipeout: Crossover Challenge!" The second host said. "I'm SSBFreak and this is my co-host, Tinyrocket!"

"Today, we're sending twenty-four people out onto the most intense obstacle course of their lives." Tinyrocket, the first host, explained. "These twenty-four people will compete for a chance at fifty thousand dollars, but only twelve will be able to get that chance!"

"That's right. To get that chance, they must complete this preliminary obstacle course in the fastest time possible." SSBFreak agreed. "Only the twelve fastest times will move on to the next round. The other twelve…Well, they'll be sent home for a while before we give them a second chance."

"Our reporter, Orange Sora, is out on the field with the twenty-four contestant right now!" Tinyrocket said. "Let's get to know these people, because half of them won't be here much longer."

The camera went outside to show twenty-four people of different genders and races standing together, cheering in excitement. They were all wearing shorts and shirts with a life vest. At the front of the crowd was a third host, dressed a lot more casual than the other two.

"Thanks guys! All I can say is that I'm glad I chose to wear short sleeves." Orange Sora taunted with a smirk. "I'm out here with our twenty-four contestants, whom will soon tackle our preliminary round to see which twelve will move on to round two!" Turning to the crowd, he held out his microphone for the people one at a time. "Why don't you tell us a bit about you?"

**Contestant 1: Muto**

**Age: 22**

**Series: Suikoden 3**

A tall and excited dog jumped in place a couple of times, his bright fur shining in the sun. "I'm incredibly excited for this! I've been training my athletic abilities for months when I found out I had been accepted!" Muto said. "I'm going to take this competition by storm! Just you watch!"

**Contestant 2: Blue Monkey**

**Age: 19**

**Series: Ape Escape**

Although he looked calm and collected, the tall, lanky monkey was just as excited as Muto. "This obstacle course thing is right up my alley. For someone so tall, I'm amazingly fast and athletic." The silver-haired Blue pointed out. "That and the obstacle course looks entertaining. I can't wait to see what lies ahead!"

**Contestant 3: Keira Haggai**

**Age: 19**

**Series: Jak & Daxter**

The aqua-haired elf girl smiled as she accepted the microphone. "This course looked like so much fun! As I often say to myself, why should Jak and Daxter get all the fun?" Kiera said. "Despite my small appearance, I've got a lot of punch and determination! Expect to see me in the contest for a long time!"

**Contestant 4: Mr. Jowai**

**Age: 39**

**Series: Ratchet & Clank**

A portly, turquoise-skinned alien with black hair chuckled. "I know I may not look like much of an athlete, but when you own a resort like I do, you always have to keep on your toes, especially when the waters are infested with ravenous fish." Mr. Jowai explained. "If I can go at this obstacle course like I handle my job, this should be nothing but a walk in the park."

**Contestant 5: Strong Bad**

**Age: Unknown**

**Series: Homestar Runner**

Wearing his red mask, the shortest member of the Brothers Strong threw a few punches to get himself revved up. "Oh, yeah! This is it! This is what I'm talking about! Going through an obstacle course for a chance at fifty grand?! I am SO in!" Strong Bad said. "I've been waiting a long time to do something this fun, and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it for me!"

**Contestant 6: Adeline**

**Age: 12**

**Series: Kirby**

The young, dark-haired artist smiled and waved. "Normally, I'm not into these types of things. But lately I've been aching for some real excitement and this was my big chance." Adeline admitted. "I've got a lot of bottled-up energy inside me, ready to unleash in on the course. I'm sure I can surprise the other contestants."

**Contestant 7: Kim Kapwhan**

**Age: 35**

**Series: King of Fighters**

The dark-haired man placed his hands on his hips and flashed his trademark grin. "I see this obstacle course as a challenge for me. If I can master this, I can incorporate some new moves into the training of my students." Kim said. "A god amount of my opponents here look very athletic, but I need to remember not to underestimate anyone."

**Contestant 8: Major Flak**

**Age: 34**

**Series: Black & Bruised**

Standing tall and proud, the dark-skinned military man gave a salute. "I always run obstacle course with the intent to stay at my peak condition. However, this course is unlike anything I've ever seen before." Major Flak admitted, although still calm and collected. "I need to put all my focus into this if I want to come out of this on top."

**Contestant 9: Rabbid**

**Age: Unknown**

**Series: Rayman: Raving Rabbids**

The white Rabbid looked at Orange Sora, blinked, then looked at the camera. A couple of seconds later, the Rabbid pulled out a spatula from behind its back and screamed psychotically.

"…Right. Moving on." Orange Sora said.

**Contestant 10: N. Gin**

**Age: 27**

**Series: Crash Bandicoot**

The short, deranged scientist with the rocket lodged into the side of his head gave a strange chuckle. "Oh! That obstacle course looks so hard and painful to do! I can't wait to get out there!" N. Gin laughed. "And if I actually do well, I can go further and do things ever MORE painful! Oh, this is the best show ever!"

**Contestant 11: Drake Sypher**

**Age: 25**

**Series: Loonatics: Unleashed**

Standing just shorter than Major Flak, the red-and-yellow-haired gave a stretch to ready himself. "Dude, a show like this just BEGS for me to be on it. I'm an athlete, even without sapping anyone's powers." Sypher pointed out. "The hosts say that I can't use my powers if I want to stay in this, but hey, that's a small price to pay for a shot at the big bucks."

**Contestant 12: Vanilla the Rabbit**

**Age: 21**

**Series: Sonic the Hedgehog**

Nervously rubbing sweat out of the tuft of brown hair on her head, the human-sized rabbit gave a chuckle. "Cream practically pleaded for me to join this, although looking at what I'm up against, 

I know I don't stand much of a chance." Vanilla said. "Still, I'm definitely going to try. Who knows? I may even surprise myself…"

**Contestant 13: Gum**

**Age: 16**

**Series: Jet Grind Radio**

The blonde-haired teenager gave a smirk and folded her arms. "Being a skater all my life, I know a thing or two about athletics, so that gives me an advantage right there." Gum pointed out. "Mind you, I'm not on skates here. Still, this obstacle course shouldn't be harder to run than some of the things I go through back in Neo Tokyo."

**Contestant 14: Klump**

**Age: Unknown**

**Series: Donkey Kong Country**

The overweight Kremling commander looked over himself before looking at the camera. "Don't judge me because of my weight! I'm a lot more athletic than I look! K. Rool wouldn't have hired me if I wasn't good!" Klump reminded. "I may not be able to outwit those Kongs, but I think I can outwit several of these competitors."

**Contestant 15: Max Goof**

**Age: 19**

**Series: Goof Troop**

The black dog-like teenager looked excited to get going and jumped in place a couple of times. "Something like this is right up my alley. I LOVE obstacle course. And this one looks like it's the toughest of them all." Max said. "And from what I hear, they only get harder. Boy, I can't WAIT to get going! This is gonna be a blast!"

**Contestant 16: Higsby**

**Age: 26**

**Series: Megaman Battle Network**

Adjusting his glasses, the dark-haired, lanky man scanned over the course. "This is going to be a lot harder to do than I thought, but the prize at the end is just too much for me to step down now." Higsby said. "I just need to focus and I should be good. I look at this as not getting the fastest time, but just getting a faster time than twelve other people."

**Contestant 17: Scorch**

**Age: 26**

**Series: Army Men**

The tall, green, plastic pyromaniac smirked as he scanned over the course. "I've always been considered the crazy one of my team. Then again, I'm a pyromaniac made of plastic. I'd HAVE to be a bit crazy." Scorch laughed. "I've got the energy to do this and I'm just crazy enough to rush through this without thinking of the consequences."

**Contestant 18: Princess Daisy**

**Age: 24**

**Series: Mario**

The brunette princess slapped a fist into her palm with a smirk of anticipation. "I may be a princess like my cousin Peach, but unlike her, I'm not afraid to get down and dirty." Daisy explained. "This course is something I would TOTALLY do as often as I could if given the chance. Now I have the chance to see what it's like.

**Contestant 19: Slippy Toad**

**Age: 22**

**Series: Star Fox**

The short frog gave a nervous chuckle and adjusted the red cap on his head. "I don't know why the others talked me into doing this. I'm definitely not an athlete." Slippy admitted sheepishly. "I suppose I can jump higher than the others, so that's an advantage for some of the obstacles, but I don't know how far that will take me. I guess I'll just have to see for myself."

**Contestant 20: Sybil Pandemik**

**Age: 27**

**Series: Sam & Max**

The dark-haired woman cleaned her glasses off before replacing them. "I don't know what it is, but ever since I met Sam & Max, I've been a lot more adventurous. There's just something about those two that made it click for me." Sybil chuckled. "This obstacle course looks like a lot of fun and I'm going to show everyone that I can fight with the best of them."

**Contestant 21: Mila**

**Age: 13**

**Series: Legend of Zelda**

The blonde-haired young girl smoothed out the pair of shorts she was wearing. "Well, after Link showed me the way to a happy life without money, I couldn't feel any better." Mila said with a rare smile. "I'm in this for fun because this show looks like an experience, but if I win the fifty grand at the end, that's just an added bonus that makes it better."

**Contestant 22: Dick Gumshoe**

**Age: 35**

**Series: Phoenix Wright**

Standing taller than most of the others, the dark-haired detective chuckled. "Well, I don't get a lot of fun where I come from because my job weighs me down so much." Gumshoe admitted. "So seeing this, I got some time off to come here and play a bit. Heck, even if I don't win, this is still going to be the most fun I've had in a long time."

**Contestant 23: Violet**

**Age: 16**

**Series: Cel Damage**

The goth-punk, purple-haired girl simply folded her arms with a smirk. "Oh, yeah. I am definitely going to enjoy this. Being the champion of Cel Damage, I could use something new for a change." Violet said. "Some of these competitors look pretty athletic, but I'm sure I can beat twelve of these guys to move on to round two."

**Contestant 24: Dan Hibiki**

**Age: 30**

**Series: Street Fighter Alpha**

Wearing his trademark pink paints, the ponytailed man stood in a serious stance. "I fight to keep myself ready for any challenge, and this could be the biggest challenge I've faced yet." Dan said. "Still, I've got a lot of experience and I feel that I'm ready for something this big. I need to make sure that I do this as fast as I can, because every second counts here."

"Well, that's all twenty-four contestants!" Orange Sora said as he walked away from the group. "Only one of them will be able to win, but already, half of them will soon be eliminated! Which 

ones will be the ones to fall and which ones will move on to round two? We're about to find out as we start…The Preliminaries!"

The group of twenty-four contestants cheered as they turned and walked over to the start of the four-part obstacle course to start the day.


	2. Episode One: Preliminaries

Episode 1: Preliminaries

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay! Our twenty-four contestants are ready to start the preliminary round!" SSBFreak said. "However, we can't take twenty-four into the next round; we can only take twelve."

"That's right. Only the twelve fastest times will proceed. The other twelve will have to hope that they can do better on the third show, where they'll be given a second chance." Tinyrocket added.

"But getting the fastest time on this course will be easier said than done, even if it's just four parts." SSBFreak reminded.

The first part of the obstacle course was that of a set of ten steps on a slight slope in the middle of a pool. On the other side of this set of steps was another side of steps, these going down.

"_Our first task is the Slippery Steps." SSBFreak said. "You'll find yourself slipping as you try to simply climb these suckers."_

The second part was a wall to the side of a small pool of watery mud. The wall had a narrow walkway, and was littered with holes. Boxing gloves would often punch outwards.

"_The next part is even trickier: The Sucker-Punch Wall." Tinyrocket added. "The narrow walkway is only a few inches wide, and if that doesn't get you, the boxing gloves will."_

The third and fourth parts of the challenge took place over a larger pool. The third part was a line of four huge, red, rubber balls leading from one platform to another.

"_This is the big killer, especially in the actual show." SSBFreak pointed out. "If someone can successfully jump from one platform to the other over all four of these big balls, they'll have an amazingly big advantage over the others."_

The final part was just after the third part. It was a ramp leading up to a rope, which in turn led to a wall of foam blocks.

"_This is the last part of the preliminaries: The Block Wall." Tinyrocket finished. "Once the contestant swings from this rope and plows through this wall of blocks, they'll be finished when they stand on the platform on the other side."_

"It should be noted that if a contestant falls into the mud or water, they don't have to do the task again, and can simply move onto the next part." Tinyrocket said. "It will cost some time, but they won't have to do the task again."

"Looks like they're getting ready to start down there." SSBFreak said.

Standing at the start of the course, at the top of a ramp leading into the first obstacle, was Max. He jumped in place a couple of times to get himself ready.

"First up is Max Goof, our teenage skateboarder." Tinyrocket said. "Orange Sora caught up with him a little earlier."

"_So you seem fairly confident about this." Orange Sora noted._

"_Oh, yeah! I'm pumped!" Max nodded. "I'm ready to take on that monster with full force!"_

"_Well, good luck out there." Orange Sora said. "You're all going to need it."_

A horn blared, and once it did, Max took off running, charging down the ramp leading to the pool. He jumped onto a floating platform and started running.

"_Max is off to a good start." SSBFreak said. "He's coming up to the stairs."_

Max started running up the stairs, but a couple of steps up, he slipped and fell flat on his face, tumbling back down to the bottom.

"_Oh! Tough luck!" Tinyrocket said. "Max is going to have to get up and try again!"_

Quickly getting to his feet, Max tried to run up the steps again, slipping a couple of times. Max had to clamber up the stairs on all fours, but he managed to get to the top. Diving over the top stair, Max slid down the rest of the way.

"_Okay. The stairs took him by surprise, but he's okay." SSBFreak said. "Now he's going towards the Sucker-Punch Wall."_

Max arrived at the wall and grabbed a stone attached to it, starting to shimmy across while avoiding the constant punches from the boxing gloves. He got one-third of the way across when a glove took him by surprise and knocked him into the mud.

"_And Max goes down fighting!" Tinyrocket said. "Now, just because he fell into the mud, he's not out."_

"_That's right, but he's going to lose time getting out of the mud." SSBFreak added._

Managing to climb out of the mud, Max darted up the following ramp leading towards the line of big balls, although a little slowly due to his mud-soaked shoes.

"_Here come the big balls." SSBFreak said._

Max took a moment to catch his breath, then made a leap of faith. Max bounced off the first ball, but did a faceplant into the second one, bouncing off the ball and falling into the pool.

"_And there goes Max." Tinyrocket finished. "Good try, though."_

"_Well, at least his clothes are clean again."_

Max swam over to a ladder and pulled himself up to the final task. Grabbing the rope, Max prepared to leap.

"_This is it. The final task for Max. If he can land on the platform on the other side of the block wall, he'll have a pretty quick time for the course." SSBFreak said._

Leaping off the platform, Max swung down, aiming for the blocks. However, his feet touched the water and he lost all of his momentum. Max was forced to let go of the rope and swim around to the back of the block wall.

"_Tough break for Max. Now he's got a bit of a swim ahead of him if he wants to make up for lost time." Tinyrocket said._

Max eventually reached the back of the block wall and climbed up a few platforms before standing just behind the wall, which stopped the clock.

**Max Goof – 2:36:42**

"And Max's watch stops at just over two and a half minutes." SSBFreak said. "That's a pretty solid time."

"Let's see if anyone can take it away from him" Tinyrocket replied.

The camera went back to the start, where Kim was preparing to run.

"Oh, would you look at that. Kim's up next." SSBFreak said.

"He may have a strong sense of justice, but will that help him here?" Tinyrocket quizzed.

The horn blared again and Kim took off running, he jumped onto the first platform with ease, but slipped on the steps and tumbled into the pool underneath them.

"_Off to a pretty rough start, but he's got time to make up for it." SSBFreak noted._

"_I know, but the stairs are slippery enough WITHOUT someone having wet feet." Tinyrocket pointed out. "Kim could be in trouble."_

Kim got back onto the platform and tried to get up the stairs again, but once again tripped before he made it halfway.

"_He seems like he'd be an athletic type, but Kim's not showing it here." Tinyrocket said._

"_If he can get past the stairs, things may get easier since those are the only slippery things on the preliminary course." SSBFreak pointed out._

Kim finally managed to get to the top of the stairs and got over them, sliding down the other side and continuing his run.

"_And in more than twice the time it took Max, Kim is over the stairs and is running towards the Sucker-Punch Wall." SSBFreak said._

Kim got to the wall and started to shimmy across, using the rocks on the wall to keep him from falling in. However, he's so focused on keeping his grip that he doesn't see a punch to the face coming until it's already knocked him into the mud.

"_Ouch. Right in the kisser." SSBFreak winced. _

"_Kim's going to have to hurry if he wants a shot at the fifty grand." Tinyrocket said. "Already we're approaching two minutes."_

"_Well, while Kim's fishing himself out of the mud, let's see if someone else is having more luck with the course."_

"_I'm standing here with Adeline, one of our two youngest competitors." Orange Sora said as he looked at the young girl he was beside. "Do you think you and Mila are at a disadvantage here being the youngest?"_

"_Hey, I'm twelve and she's thirteen. We're both full of energy and excitement." Adeline assured. "We can pull a fast one when the rest of the contestants least expect it."_

"_The kids are bringing the heat, are they?"_

"_Oh, you bet! The kids are a force to be reckoned with!"_

Adeline started running down to the course and darted towards the stairs.

"_You think she's got a chance, SSB?" Tinyrocket asked._

"_You know? Why don't we just find out?" SSBFreak asked._

Although off to a good start, Adeline slips and falls just a few steps away from the top of the stairs. Getting back to her feet before hitting the water in the pool, Adeline tackles the stairs again.

"_Oh! So close!"_

"_She may have the energy, but so far, I don't know if she's showing the talent…"_

The camera switched to the Sucker-Punch Wall, where Blue is seen struggling to cross. He gets about halfway before one of the gloves punches him in the side and knocks him into the mud.

"_Blue's not used to boxing, I take it?" Tinyrocket asked._

"_Spent too much time on the racetrack, I guess." SSBFreak shrugged._

"_While it's entertaining to see people trying to cross the Sucker-Punch Wall, I'm curious to see how people are faring with the balls."_

"_Let's find out."_

Keira, covered with mud from the Sucker-Punch Wall, made her way up the ramp leading to the balls over the pool. She jumped on one, but slipped and fell facefirst into the second one on her way down into the water.

Strong Bad jumped onto the first ball, but slipped, bounced off his behind and fell headlong into the pool.

"Holy crap!" Strong Bad shouted.

"_Like on the actual show, the balls are proving the biggest problem for everyone." SSBFreak noted._

"_Yeah. Not even the real athletic contestants can clear those things." Tinyrocket added._

Gumshoe jumped onto the first ball, but bounced off clumsily and off to the side, falling straight into the water instead of onto the next ball.

Switching back to the Sucker-Punch Wall, Major Flak was seen trying to get across and slowly making progress.

"_This is Major Flak. You'd think that with him being in the army, he'd have a handle on how to handle an obstacle course." SSBFreak noted._

A boxing glove punched Major Flak in the face. The camera paused.

"_Apparently not." Tinyrocket added._

The camera resumed as Major Flak crashed into the mud. He growled in annoyance and quickly pulled himself out.

"_I'm here with Drake Sypher, one of the few cartoon representatives here." Orange Sora said. "Sypher, how do you think your chances are?"_

"_After seeing the trouble some of the athletic people are running into, I have my work cut out for me." Sypher admitted. "But if I can sneak past them and get into the next round with some of the non-athletic contestants, the rest should be a breeze for me."_

The horn blared and Sypher started running. He got onto the first platform and managed to clear the steps in the first try.

"_Drake Sypher's off to a great start!" SSBFreak said. "If he can keep this up, we'll have a serious contender on our hands!"_

"_He still has to tackle the Sucker-Punch Wall. No one's made it past the halfway point on that yet." Tinyrocket reminded._

Sypher grabbed a stone on the wall and started pulling himself across, but was quickly punched in the chest and knocked into the mud.

"_And apparently Sypher is no exception." Tinyrocket added._

Blue, soaking wet after climbing out of the water after careening off the balls, approaches the rope and grabs hold of it.

"_Blue Monkey is still in great form. If he lands this, he'll have beaten Max's time." SSBFreak said._

Blue swung down on the rope, but lost his grip and crashed into the water. Groaning, Blue started swimming.

"_And just like Max, Blue takes a serious dive that will cost him serious time." Tinyrocket said._

Climbing to the top of the final platform after swimming around it, Blue stood straight, finishing his run. He looked at his shoes, disappointed.

**Blue Monkey – 2:40:31**

"_And Blue finishes with a time just shy of beating Max." SSBFreak said._

"_Even though he got a good time, he doesn't look too happy…" Tinyrocket noted._

"_Let's take a look back at the Sucker-Punch Wall."_

Scorch tried going across, but got a punch to the face one-third of the way through, knocking him into the mud.

Gum tried crossing the wall and managed to get a little over one-third of the wall across before a boxing glove appeared out of nowhere and punched her into the mud.

Muto started crossing, but got punched a couple of times, although he still managed to hold on. The third punch to the chest hurt more and thus knocked Muto into the mud.

Mila started crossing and had almost made it halfway when a boxing glove appeared and punched her in the face. Mila fell backwards into the mud, but made a quick recovery, keeping her head clean.

Violet tried crossing and made it a few feet before getting punched in the face. The goth girl grabbed at one of the rocks on the wall, but missed and fell straight into the mud.

"_As you can see, the Sucker-Punch Wall is almost as infamous as the balls." Tinyrocket pointed out. "A lot of the contestants have gone already and none of them have made it more than halfway."_

The horn blared again as Klump started charging down the ramp.

"_Well, maybe Klump can change that." SSBFreak suggested._

Klump reached the steps and started climbing, only to slip and fall flat on his face. He got up and tried again, only to fall after making it up a little higher.

"…_If he can get past the Slippery Stairs."_

After eventually making it past the stairs, Klump arrived at the Sucker-Punch Wall. He tried getting across, but quickly got punched into the mud.

"_No offense to Klump, but I think he needs to be more in-shape." SSBFreak said._

"_Yeah. He's approaching the balls and he looks out of breath." Tinyrocket added._

Pausing for a second to catch his breath, Klump jumped onto one of the balls and promptly bounced into the water.

"_Ouch. That looked like it hurt."_

Swimming over to the final platform, Klump hoisted himself up and grabbed the rope.

"_Let's hope he can nail this or it may be all over for him."_

Klump bravely swung down, but flopped into the water. He swam around to the other side of the block wall and climbed up, sighing in defeat.

**Klump – 6:17:20**

"_And with that, Klump finishes with a time of six minutes and seventeen seconds." SSBFreak said._

"_Looks like he's out of luck. Klump may have to wait until our third show where we'll give him another shot." Tinyrocket added._

"_To be fair, a lot of people have had trouble with the block wall."_

Strong Bad swung down on the rope, but crashed into the base the wall was on, making him collapse into the water.

Sypher grabbed the rope and swung down, only to fall facefirst into the water once he reached the bottom of the swing.

Adeline crashed into the wall, but not hard enough to break through it. Falling away from the wall, Adeline was forced to let go of the rope.

Gum swung down, and managed to break through the wall, but didn't have enough momentum to pull herself onto the platform, making her let go and drop into the water.

"_I'm here with Dan Hibiki, the self-proclaimed master of Saiko-Ryu." Orange Sora said, gesturing to the pink-clad man standing with him. "Dan, what are your thoughts on this course?"_

"_The course looks like it will be the ultimate test of my strength and skill." Dan replied, showing off a few of his moves, which didn't look all that good to begin with._

"_Do you consider yourself a threat to the other contestants here?" Orange Sora asked._

"_I consider myself a threat to anyone." Dan nodded. "I've turned my body into a weapon."_

The horn blared as Dan ran down the ramp. He rushed over to the stairs and ran up, only to slip a short way up and fall into the water.

"_See that? That's what happens when the stairs don't like the way you talk about yourself." SSBFreak pointed out._

"_Well, Dan turned his body into a weapon; An anchor." Tinyrocket shrugged._

Major Flak approached the top of the ramp the rope was on and grabbed the rope.

"_Here's Major Flak attempting to break through the wall." SSBFreak said._

Major Flak swung towards the wall and thrust his feet out, breaking through the wall and landing successfully on the other side, saving time and finishing his run.

**Major Flak – 2:13:14**

"_And would you look at that! Major Flak has just beaten Max's time!" SSBFreak said._

"_He's secured himself a place in the next round for sure." Tinyrocket nodded._

Keira swung down and, like Major Flak, plowed through the wall and landed safely on the other side. Standing up, she let out a cheer.

**Keira Haggai – 2:37:21**

"_And Keira has just finished the course! She got a pretty good time as well!"_

"_She seems pretty happy. Well, we'll leave Keira to celebrate while we go to Orange Sora with the next contestant."_

"_Mr. Jowai, you're the oldest person here…Well, out of those that gave their ages, anyway." Orange Sora explained. "Do you think that holds you back at all?"_

"_It slows my pace. That's for sure." Mr.Jowai shrugged. "I'm not athletic like the rest of those guys, but I have a lot of endurance."_

"_Will that help you here?"_

"_Definitely. I'll show it on the course."_

The horn blared and Mr. Jowai took off running. Off to a decent start, Mr. Jowai reached the steps and fell down almost instantly.

"_So he has a lot of endurance, eh?" Tinyrocket asked._

"_Maybe it's still coming." SSBFreak suggested._

Mr. Jowai tried going up the stairs again, but slipped and fell, this time going into the water.

"…_No. Don't think so." Tinyrocket said._

The Rabbid, its fur soaked, grabbed hold of the rope leading to the block wall. Stepping back a couple of steps, the Rabbid leapt off and swung down. However, it let go of the rope too late and was sent flying clear overtop of the block wall.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-"** The Rabbid screamed as it flipped in the air while waving its arms before falling straight into the water.

The Rabbid slowly climbed to the top of the block wall and finished its run. It folded its arms and put on a grumpy face.

**Rabbid – 5:53:22**

"_I don't think the Rabbid likes that time." SSBFreak noted. "Looks like it'll have to wait until we bring it back as well…"_

N. Gin stood at the start of the course, eagerly awaiting to start. The horn blares and the short scientist takes off running.

"**LET'S DANCE, BABY!!"** N. Gin shouted with glee.

"_N. Gin seems eager to start." Tinyrocket noted._

"_He's a pain glutton. What'd you expect?" SSBFreak replied._

N. Gin started climbing the steps, only to slip and fall flat on his back, tumbling down.

"Oh! Oh, that hurt so good!" N. Gin laughed. "If I didn't have to hurry, I'd do that again!"

The camera switches to the Sucker-Punch Wall, where Daisy is seen scurrying across.

"_After a rough start at the stairs, Daisy is quickly getting back in the game!" SSBFreak said._

"_Yeah. She's already halfway across!" Tinyrocket agreed. "You think she can make it?"_

Suddenly, Daisy was punched in the face, sending her into the mud.

"_I guess I spoke too soon…"_

Muto climbed to the top of the ramp overlooking the big balls and prepared to jump, although his mud-soaked body looked like it was going to drag him into the water.

"_Here's Muto attempting to cross the line of balls."_

Muto jumped and managed to successfully bounce off the first ball. He managed to stumble across the second ball before smashing into the third ball, falling into the water.

"_So close, and yet so far." Tinyrocket sighed. "Well, at least he touched the third ball. That's the farthest anyone's gotten on the balls so far."_

"_You think anyone can beat that record?" SSBFreak asked._

Higsby jumped onto the first ball, but promptly slipped and fell off into the water.

"_Nope."_

Vanilla managed to cross the first ball, but tripped and fell headfirst into the water just after landing on the second ball.

"_Close but no cigar."_

Slippy jumped onto the first ball, but it proved to be too springy for him and sent the little toad flying clear into the water.

"_Uh…No."_

Mila tried to cross, but didn't make it past the first ball and fell headlong into the water.

"_Doesn't look like it."_

Violet jumped onto the first ball and it looked like she would manage to land on the second, but she slipped once she landed and fell backwards off the ball.

"_Once again, pretty close."_

Scorch grabbed hold of the rope and swung down, but let go when he touched the water.

"_Ouch. That has to be rough." SSBFreak said._

"_At least Scorch is still in good form." Tinyrocket supported._

"_You think Daisy can do it?"_

"_I dunno. She's been in relatively good form so far…"_

Daisy, holding onto the rope, swung down and managed to break through the wall, but couldn't get onto the platform and fell into the water.

"_Oh! So close! I can't believe how close that was!"_

"_Too bad it didn't count. Now Daisy has to swim around to the back of the platform before she can clock in."_

Managing to swim around the platform, Daisy grabbed the base of the platform and hauled herself up, ending her run.

**Princess Daisy – 2:38:83**

"_And Daisy clocks in just shy of Keira." SSBFreak said._

"_I'd say Daisy's determined to show that she's a real contender." Tinyrocket added._

N. Gin, still eagerly anticipating the pain to come, flew up the ramp to the rope and grabbed hold of it.

"_N. Gin is still going strong. I'm surprised at how fast that little guy can run." Tinyrocket said._

"_Like I said before, he's a pain glutton." SSBFreak reminded._

"**WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"** N. Gin shouted with glee as he swung down towards the block wall and plowed through it, landing safely on the other side and ending his run. "Aw, man. Those weren't real blocks…" He lamented.

**N. Gin – 2:16:38**

"And N. Gin clears the course just a few seconds short of beating Major Flak!"

"He's really wanting to get through the course, I see…"

Slippy climbed to the top of the ramp leading to the rope, much slower than N. Gin.

"_Here's Slippy Toad. He's a mechanic at heart, but that isn't going to help him here." SSBFreak said._

"_Let's see if he nails this. If he does, he'll have a good shot at our top twelve." Tinyrocket added._

Slippy swung down, but crashed into the platform underneath the block wall. Groaning, Slippy quickly swam around.

"_Oh, this could be close…"_

Slippy quickly climbed up onto the platform and ended his run, sighing in relief.

**Slippy Toad – 2:43:21**

"Well, everyone's gone now. We're down to our last racer." SSBFreak said.

"Yep, and that racer is a young tattoo artist slash psychotherapist named Sybil Pandemik." Tinyrocket nodded.

As if to prove Tinyrocket's point, Sybil stood at the start of the course, nervously swaying left and right on her feet.

"_Sybil, the girls have had a decent showing." Orange Sora said. "You think you can add to that and fly into our top twelve?"_

"_You know? I have no idea." Sybil chuckled. "Some of the others have had a rough time, but some have blazed through the course with amazing speed."_

"_Indeed. The current best is just over two minutes and ten seconds." Orange Sora reminded._

"_That quickly, huh? Well, I'll soon see if I'm athletic enough for the top twelve." Sybil shrugged with another chuckle._

The horn blared and Sybil raced down the starting ramp, jumping onto the first floating platform over the small pool. Sprinting over to the stairs, Sybil raced up, but started to slip, so she dove over the top step and successfully cleared the first task.

"_And she cleared it on the first go!" SSBFreak said._

"_Sybil Pandemik, with a flawless run, approaching the Sucker-Punch Wall!" Tinyrocket said._

"_Good luck, girl. No one's made it across yet."_

Sybil scurried across the small ledge, but was punched off after just a few seconds. Once she landed in the mud, Sybil scrambled over to the ledge and pulled herself out.

"_And she's in the mud…"_

"_But she's out of it just as fast and moving towards the big balls!"_

Scampering up the ramp leading to the big balls, Sybil took a deep breath and jumped onto the first one. However, she landed awkwardly and bounced straight into the second one, ricocheting off the first two balls a couple of times before falling into the water.

"_Good attempt but a lousy result."_

"_Still, Sybil's at a great pace coming up to the final task!"_

Climbing up the ladder to get out of the water, Sybil quickly grabbed hold of the rope and swung down, crashing through the block wall with ease and landing on the platform on the other side, ending her run.

**Sybil Pandemik – 2:20:07**

"_She did it! Sybil Pandemik may not have the best time overall, but she's got the best time for the ladies!" SSBFreak said as Sybil cheered._

"_Easily moving on to the next round, Sybil takes a moment to celebrate her victory." Tinyrocket noted._

"And just like that, we have our top twelve contestants." SSBFreak said.

"Let's take a look at the times and see who's moving on." Tinyrocket added.

Major Flak – 2:13:14

N. Gin – 2:16:38

Sybil Pandemik – 2:20:07

Drake Sypher – 2:22:43

Max Goof – 2:36:42

Keira Haggai – 2:37:21

Princess Daisy – 2:38:83

Blue Monkey – 2:40:31

Muto – 2:40:63

Adeline – 2:41:50

Slippy Toad – 2:43:21

Vanilla the Rabbit – 2:53:47

**(Out)**

Scorch – 2:54:62

Gum – 2:57:13

Mila – 3:00:21

Dan Hibiki – 3:13:57

Violet – 3:15:45

Kim Kaphwan – 3:20:34

Strong Bad – 3:23:22

Dick Gumshoe – 3:25:42

Higsby – 3:32:41

Rabbid – 5:53:22

Klump – 6:17:20

Mr. Jowai – 6:30:86

"There's our top twelve! Take a look at how close those times were!" SSBFreak said.

"The twelve people eliminated here don't need to worry, because we're bringing them all back for our third show, where we also include the twelve eliminated people from our upcoming second show." Tinyrocket explained.

"However, our remaining twelve contestants must now be whittled down to six, and what do we use for that?"

The camera panned over a large pole in the middle of a half-circle of smaller poles in the middle of a large pool. The most noteworthy aspect was the rotating arm on the middle pole, crossing over the others.

"…The Sweeper." Tinyrocket said with a smirk.


	3. Episode One: The Sweeper

Episode 1: The Sweeper

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Here we are at round two of our competition. We started off with twenty-four, and we narrowed the field down to twelve." SSBFreak explained. "We are one step closer to our grand prize of fifty thousand dollars."

"For a reminder, here's recap of the twelve people who made it past the qualifying round." Tinyrockt explained. "We have skateboarder Max Goof, tomboy Princess Daisy, our pair of daredevils Blue Monkey and Drake Sypher, tattoo artist Sybil Pandemik, military man Major Flak, mother-of-one Vanilla, painter Adeline, our two mechanics Slippy Toad and Keira Haggai, giant canine Muto and resident pain glutton N. Gin."

"However, we still need to progress through the competition, and that means that we need to cut the field in half again." SSBFreak pointed out. "Enter…"

The camera panned over a pool, where there were twelve podiums standing in a half circle. A large podium was in the middle of the half circle and had a sweeping arm attached to it.

"…_The Sweeper."_

"_Here's how it works. The sweeping arm will start rotating with increasing speed and height with the intent to knock everyone into the water." Tinyrocket explained. "To avoid getting knocked in, our contestant have to jump over to sweeping arm and land successfully on their podiums ten feet above the water."_

"_The first six people to fall will be out of the competition, but that doesn't mean we stop." SSBFreak pointed out._

"_That's right. The arm will continue until there is only one person left. That one surviving contestant will walk away with a one thousand dollar bonus." Tinyrocket said._

"_Looks like the round is getting ready to start, so let's go down there and see how everyone's doing."_

The camera panned around the pool, showing the twelve remaining contestants, each standing on one of the podiums in the water. In addition to their life vests, they were now wearing helmets, although the rocket stuck in the side of N. Gin's head was sticking out of the side of his helmet.

"So which of you guys is going to fall first?" Daisy asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be saying things like that, princess." Max pointed out. "That arm looks like it'll be hard for anyone to jump over."

"These podiums are hard enough just to stand on without that arm moving." Vanilla shook her head.

"Look alive, everyone! The arm is starting to move!" Slippy shouted.

Muto, on the first podium, crouched low and prepared to jump.

"_And we're off! Round two is underway!" SSBFreak said._

"_Muto's on the first podium, so let's see how this goes." Tinyrocket added._

Muto jumped up and managed to let the arm pass underneath him. Muto landed on his feet, surviving one rotation of the arm. Keira, N. Gin, Sypher, Blue, Slippy, Vanilla, Major Flak, Adeline, Max, Sybil and Daisy managed to jump over the arm (in that order) as well.

"It's hard to jump over that thing when it's going so slow." Blue noted as people continued to jump over the arm. "I'm just waiting for it to speed up."

"Easy for you to say!" Adeline called out from across the pool just after she jumped over the arm. "Your legs are long enough for you to just step over the arm!"

"_Everyone's made it over the arm once, but it's only going to get harder." Tinyrocket said._

"_Right, because with each additional rotation, the arm goes a little faster and raises a little harder." SSBFreak pointed out._

"_This could be trouble for Adeline, our youngest contestant, and N. Gin, our shortest contestant."_

"_We'll see how it all pans out."_

The contestants successfully managed to clear the arm a second time, but Adeline tripped over it. She landed on her podium and grabbed hold of it to keep herself from falling into the water. As everyone else jumped over the arm, Adeline pulled herself back up onto her podium.

"_Adeline manages to hold on! Amazing!"_

Sypher watched the arm after Daisy, the last in the half circle, jumped over it. "It's getting higher, dudes!" He noted.

The arm started passing by again and the contestants started jumping over them again.

"_This is looking pretty good. No one's fallen into the water yet." SSBFreak said._

"_Just look at Max clear the arm! He looks like he's been jumping over obstacles for years!" Tinyrocket pointed out._

"_Well, when you're a skateboarder, you learn to jump over things." SSBFreak shrugged. "People like Blue and Sypher are used to stunts as well and Major Flak has been in the army for years."_

"_And then there's Slippy, whose springy jumps have been giving him the most air out of everyone here." Tinyrocket added. "I wouldn't be surprised if he survives to the end here."_

Vanilla jumped over the arm again, but landed close to the edge of her podium. Vanilla managed to keep her balance and remain on.

"_Vanilla almost goes, but regains her balance and stays in the competition."_

"_She is definitely the dark horse here. She got into the top twelve by just one second! I can only imagine how angry Scorch is right now…"_

"_Well, she's still hanging in there, and so are the rest of our twelve finalists. We're still waiting for someone to fall, so we'll make the arm go a little bit faster."_

After several flawless rotations, the arm came around again. Muto easily jumped over the arm again, as did Keira. N. Gin jumped over the arm, but tripped on it and did a faceplant into his podium. The short scientist tumbled off the podium and fell down.

"Oh, that felt good!" N. Gin said just before falling into the water.

"_And the Sweeper has claimed its first victim! N. Gin is down!" SSBFreak said._

"_From one of the fastest times in the Preliminaries to the first one out on the Sweeper. Didn't look like he minded that much, though…" Tinyrocket noted._

"_Well, with N. Gin out, we still need five more contestants to fall before we start our bonus round for the extra thousand dollars."_

The arm continued moving as people jumped over it. Major Flak pulled off another successful jump, but Adeline,just behind him, wasn't so lucky and tripped over the arm again. As an unaffected Max jumped over the arm, Adeline grabbed her podium, but didn't have a good enough grip and slipped off, falling into the water.

"_Oh! Adeline goes down fighting!"_

"_She looked like she could have pulled herself up again, but gravity was just too great."_

"Okay. Four more." Sypher said to himself as the sweeper came around again. "Four more to go."

"_Sypher's right. We need four more people to fall so we can have our final six."_

"_It may come sooner than we think. People are starting to look tired out there."_

Indeed, the remaining ten contestants had been jumping for a good while and even the most physically-fit people were starting to tire out.

"How long have we been doing this?" Sybil asked as she jumped over the arm again.

"Someone's gotta be getting tired by now." Muto noted.

Muto and Keira jumped over the arm again. The arm passed over N.Gin's empty podium and Sypher cleared it again. Blue jumped, but was too early and the arm struck him in the knees, knocking the tall monkey off his podium.

"_Blue goes down!"_

Slippy was anticipating the arm and jumped, but the arm had slowed down due to the added resistance from Blue. Slippy landed on the arm and fell straight into the water."

"_Slippy goes down!"_

This had taken Vanilla completely by surprise, so the mother rabbit didn't even have time to jump. The arm struck Vanilla in the stomach and carried her until she hit her back against Major Flak's podium, causing her to let go and fall into the water.

"_Vanilla goes down!"_

Major Flak jumped over the arm but tripped over it. However, he managed to get a good grip on his podium and climb back up to safety.

"_And Major Flak almost takes a dive himself, but he's safe!"_

"_Amazing! Just like that, three more people go down hard!"_

"_And now we just need one more person to fall before we start the bonus round!"_

"SOMEONE had better fall." Keira said as she watched the arm come around for another rotation. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

The arm continued to rotate around the half-empty podiums, but the remaining seven contestants still managed to jump over the obstacle and remain in the game.

"I think I might be getting too weak to continue." Muto panted as he barely managed to jump over the arm and still land on his podium.

"One more person needs to fall so we can start the race for the extra grand." Max pointed out.

"This is getting ridiculous." Sybil panted as she prepared to jump over the arm. "I'm getting too short for this…"

The arm came around the Sybil, whom jumped into the air. Her feet clipped the arm, throwing her off balance, but Sybil managed to grab hold of her podium and climb back up.

"_Oh! Good recovery by the tiring Sybil!"_

Daisy, right behind Sybil, jumped over the arm, but jumped too early and landed on the arm, throwing her off balance and making her land on her podium. Daisy tried to hold on, but she rolled off her podium and fell into the water.

"_Daisy wasn't as lucky as Sybil, though! She's out!"_

"_And now we're down to our last six contestants, whom will now battle it out for the extra one thousand dollars."_

The camera quickly alternated shots of Sypher, Muto, Keira, Sybil, Max and Major Flak, the last six players in the game, and all of them looked tired.

"_This may not take as long as we think, because everyone's getting more and more tired the more that arm moves."_

"_Anyone can win the bonus prize, now."_

The arm came around to Muto again, but the poor kobold was too weak to even attempt a jump and took the arm to the stomach. Muto simply let go and fell limply into the water.

"_See what I mean? Muto's one of our more energetic players and he goes down like a sack of potatoes."_

"_Well, that leaves just five people left. Four more go and the last one standing leaves with an extra thousand dollars."_

The five remaining players continued to jump over the arm as it rotated, getting even faster now. The five managed to clear the arm successfully again and prepared for another rotation.

"This is getting insane! How long have we been up here?!" Keira asked just before jumping over the arm again.

"I dunno. We don't have means to tell time up here." Sypher added as he jumped over the arm as well.

Major Flak managed to jump over the arm again. "It's probably been at least twenty minutes." He noted.

Max was going to add his two cents after he landed his jump, but while he was in the air, the arm hit him in the legs and sent him head-over-heels into the water.

"_There goes Max!"_

Sybil jumped into the air and landed on the podium, but landed too close to the edge and couldn't keep her balance. Sybil screamed as she fell into the water.

"_And Sybil goes down right after him!"_

"_Three more left! Two need to fall!"_

"Well boys, looks like it's just you two and me." Keira taunted. "Think you can keep up?"

"That's girl's amazing." Sypher panted to himself. "How is she still standing?"

Keira, Sypher and Major Flak continued to jump over the arm and managed to make it around two more full rotations. On the third rotation, Keira jumped over the arm, but like many before her, the arm clipped her feet, throwing her off.

"Oh, crap!" Keira shouted just before her face went into her podium. Keira bounced off and fell into the water, flat on her back.

"_There goes Keira! We're down to our last two players!"_

"Okay, soldier. You think you have a chance?" Major Flak asked as he watched Sypher jump over the arm.

"Just as good a chance as you, old man." Sypher taunted as he looked back, watching Major Flak jump over the arm as well. "Just try to beat me."

"I like your spunk, kid." Major Flak admitted as the two men waited for the arm to come around again. "But even if you're an athlete, I'm used to obstacles like these."

"You'd be surprised at what obstacles I've managed to avoid over the years." Sypher chuckled as he jumped over the arm again.

Major Flak jumped into the air, but he was unfortunately too late and he got his in the legs going up. Major Flak did a faceplant into his podium and tried to get a grip, but was too tired and slipped off, falling into the water.

"_And that finishes it! Drake Sypher is our last man standing and wins the one thousand dollar bonus!" SSBFreak said._

Sypher cheered as the arm came around again. Turning around and jumping, Sypher landed on the arm in a sitting position and allowed himself to be carried around for a bit, cheering at his victory.

"_As Sypher celebrates his victory, let's give a recap of our six finalists." Tinyrocket said._

First – Drake Sypher

Second – Major Flak

Third – Keira Haggai

Fourth – Sybil Pandemik

Fifth – Max Goof

Sixth – Muto

**(Out)**

Seventh – Princess Daisy

Eighth – Vanilla the Rabbit

Ninth – Slippy Toad

Tenth – Blue Monkey

Eleventh – Adeline

Twelfth – N. Gin

"Well, we have six contestants left, but we only have room in the Wipeout Zone, our final course, for four." SSBFreak explained.

"And to help with that, we move on to Round Three…" Tinyrocket added.

The camera showed a small pool with a floating platform in the middle, two different routes leading to shore. On the floating platform was a spinning, stationary device with six slots on it.

"Time to narrow the field again."


	4. Episode One: The Dizzy Dummy

Note to Inspector Brown: Yeah, I prefer the Dreadmill to the Dizzy Dummy as well, but I'll be alternating between the two, so you'll be seeing Dreadmill action in the next 'episode'.

Episode 1: The Dizzy Dummy

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We are now approaching round three of our intense obstacle course." SSBFreak said. "We have six players left, but the Wipeout Zone, our final challenge, only has room for four. We must eliminate two more people before we can continue."

"For a reminder, here are our final six again." Tinyrocket said. "Max Goof and Drake Sypher are our remaining athletes, but they have to deal with military man Major Flak, energetic Muto, and our remaining feisty females, Keira Haggai and Sybil Pandemik."

"A good bunch, but this next challenge is sure to bring two of them down…"

The camera showed a small pool with a floating platform on it. There were two routes back to shore, one with many bars held up by one post each and the other with a series of two pole vaults. The floating platform in the middle had a device with six slots on it, which was spinning around.

"_This is the Dizzy Dummy. Everyone will get on it and be spun around until they're all good and dizzy." Tinyrocket explained. "Once the horn blares, the dizzy players must then make it back to shore using a specific route. The first route is the Crazy Beams, a series of platforms that could potentially rotate. The second route is the Pole Vault, where players must vault to one platform, then vault again to land on the shore."_

"_The first one to cross the route moves onto the Wipeout Zone, and we will alternate routes until we have our final four. Once one person crosses, everyone else must get back on the Dizzy Dummy, spin again and take the other route." SSBFreak said. "Another note is that should someone fall into the water, they'll have to swim all the way back to the start of the route and try again, hoping that the others will take a dive as well."_

"_Looks like they're getting ready to start, so let's go down to Orange Sora, whom will be interviewing the people that make it into the Wipeout Zone."_

The camera went outside, to show the Dizzy Dummy, which all six of the finalists had been hooked up to. Orange Sora stood on the shore.

"Hey, guys. Our six finalists are pumped and ready to go, so why don't we get things started?" Orange Sora asked.

A horn blared and the Dizzy Dummy quickly started spinning around, taking everyone for a wild ride. While most of the players were simply looking ahead and getting a strategy ready, Sybil 

had her eyes closed and Major Flak kept his eyes on a distant tree, rotating his head as the Dizzy Dummy spun.

"_And Round One is underway!" Tinyrocket said._

"_Sybil strategy is the classic 'close your eyes so you don't see things moving' plan." SSBFreak said. "Meanwhile, Major Flak appears to have his eyes on a stationary object."_

"_The first route the players must take is the Crazy Beams." Tinyrocket explained. "Let's see how well our dizzy players can navigate them."_

The horn blared again as the Dizzy Dummy stopped spinning. The six racers jumped out of their slots and staggered towards the Crazy Beams. Keira stumbled and collapsed onto all fours on the way over.

"_Already the effects of the Dizzy Dummy are weighing down our players." SSBFreak noted. "I think everyone's on equal ground here."_

Max arrived at the edge of the platform first and jumped onto the first beam, causing it to rotate a little bit. Sypher was right behind him and jumped onto a beam as well.

"_Max and Sypher are off to a good start. They've each managed to grab hold of a Crazy Beam."_

"_But everyone else is right behind them. Sybil and Muto are getting ready to jump onto the beams as well."_

As Max and Sypher jumped to the next beams, Sybil and Muto jumped onto the first. However, Sybil didn't get a good grip and instantly fell into the water.

"_Tough break for Sybil. Now she has to try again."_

"_Not that it really matters. She doesn't have far to swim."_

As Sybil swam back to the platform, Major Flak jumped and grabbed hold of a beam. Muto crossed to his next beam, providing Keira access to the first one by jumping onto it. Meanwhile, Max and Sypher had both managed to cross three beams, but Max lost his footing and toppled into the water. Sypher went down right behind him.

"_Oh! Both of our remaining athletes are in the water! Now they have to try again!"_

"_I guess Max underestimated his balance while dizzy and went straight into the water. Sypher apparently thought it was a game of follow-the-leader and went in right after him."_

"_This gives Muto a huge advantage, because he's currently the one in the lead."_

Muto was only three beams away from the platform and made a jump for the next one. Unfortunately, he landed on it awkwardly and fell into the water. Seeing this, Major Flak quickly jumped to another beam, putting himself in the lead over Keira and Sybil, whom was slowly catching up.

However, in was no use for either of the girls. Major Flak finally reached the last beam. Once he did, it was just a quick jump to the platform on the shore.

"_That's it! We have our first finalist!" SSBFreak said._

"_Major Flak has managed to land a spot in the Wipeout Zone!" Tinyrocket added._

"_Now everyone else is going to have to spin again and try to route with the Pole Vaults."_

"Major Flak, you're the first person in the Wipeout Zone." Orange Sora said. "How does that feel?"

"Wow. I feel great. I joined this thinking it would be a breeze, but it's actually been a bit of a challenge." Major Flak admitted. "I commend you soldiers for building such a challenging obstacle course."

"You haven't seen anything yet, major." Orange Sora said with a smirk. "There's still the Wipeout Zone."

"I look forward to it." Major Flak said with a smirk.

The remaining five players were loaded back onto the Dizzy Dummy and were sent on another spin. Like before, Sybil had her eyes closed, but now Max and Keira were using Major Flak's strategy and rotating their heads as they spun.

"_Round Two is underway and the five remaining players are back on the Dizzy Dummy."_

"_Now they need to do two successful pole vaults on the second route to advance."_

The horn blared and the five contestants stumbled away from the Dizzy Dummy. Sybil collapsed and Max fell shortly afterwards. Muto reached the first set of poles first and attempted a pole vault, but crashed into the platform he was supposed to land on and fell into the water.

"_Muto's going to have to swim back and try that again!"_

"_This gives everyone else a better chance. Let's see what happens."_

As Max and Keira reached the poles, Sypher and Sybil vaulted over. Syper hit the platform and fell into the water, but Sybil managed to land the vault and land on the platform. On the shore, Major Flak and Orange Sora laughed as Sypher crashed into the water.

"_Sybil's across! She's halfway there!"_

"_She'd better hurry, because the others are coming as well!"_

Max and Keira vaulted over and they both managed to land. However, as they did, Sybil had already vaulted. Unfortunately, she didn't get enough momentum and toppled to the side while she was still in the air. Sybil landed in the water as Muto got ready to try the first vault again.

"_So close! Sybil was real close to landing on the platform, but she didn't get enough speed going!"_

"_This could be the break Max and Keira need! Can they land it?"_

Keira vaulted first with Max right behind her. Max had the same problem Sybil had and toppled into the water and Keira crashed into the final platform, falling n as well.

"_I guess not…"_

Muto had vaulted again and managed to land on the first platform, but when he tried the second vault, he missed the final platform completely and fell into the water. Sypher and Sybil also managed to land on the first platform as Max and Keira climbed out of the water.

"_Sypher and Sybil are now in the same position as Max and Keira!"_

"_Can they wield different results, though…"_

The two vaulted almost simultaneously, but Sypher crashed into the platform and fell headlong into the water. Sybil was much luckier and landed somewhat clumsily on the final platform.

"_Sybil's done it! She is officially the second person in the Wipeout Zone!"_

"_Wow! She managed to do it before Max and Sypher, even!"_

"_Well, everyone else needs to get back on the Dizzy Dummy to attempt the Crazy Beams again."_

"You did it, Sybil! You're in the Wipeout Zone!" Orange Sora said. "You're officially one of the four people going for the prize of fifty grand!"

"This is amazing!" Sybil cheered. "I can't believe I've made it this far!"

"You think you'll surprise yourself on the Wipeout Zone?"

"I certainly hope so." Sybil nodded hopefully.

A little reluctantly, the four remaining players spun around on the Dizzy Dummy, starting to look a little weakened.

"_Here we go, starting Round Three." SSBFreak explained. "None of the four remaining contestants look very excited, anymore."_

"_Well, what do you expect? This is the third time they've been on the Dizzy Dummy." Tinyrocket pointed out._

The horn blared again and the four players staggered towards the Crazy Beams. Keira and Sypher reached the edge of the platform first and jumped down, grabbing the first beams. As Keira slowly turned the beam to face the next, Max slowly stood up on his beam, then jumped towards the next one, latching onto it.

"_Max is off to a good start, and Keira is slowly, but surely, following him."_

Sypher and Muto jumped onto their beams and managed to catch them, but by the time they had, Max had already jumped to his third beam.

"_Looking good. All four players are out on the beams and no one's fallen in, yet."_

"_Max has a pretty good lead. He may want to slow down and take it easy…"_

Max had indeed put a good amount of distance between him and Keira, whom was currently in second place. Max landed on the second-to-last beam and nearly lost his balance, but managed to hold on and stay in the race.

"_See what I mean? If he takes it too fast, he'll fall in the water for sure."_

Max managed to keep his balance long enough and quickly crossed onto the final platform. Keira, Sypher and Muto sighed as they jumped into the water again.

"_And in the fastest round yet, Max has managed to secure a spot in the finals!"_

"_That leaves just one spot left. Who's going to take it?"_

"Max, that was done amazingly fast!" Orange Sora said. "How'd you do it?"

"I just told myself that it was either finish first or go another round on that sickness machine." Max replied. "I don't think my stomach could have handled another round on that thing."

"Well, it worked! You're in the Wipeout Zone!"

"I know! That's awesome! A one-in-four chance at fifty grand!"

The final three contestants got back on the Dizzy Dummy and were sent on one final spin, all three of them starting to look sick.

"_Which of these three will make it? Keira Haggai, Drake Sypher or Muto?"_

"_One final Pole Vault will decide it!"_

The horn blared again as the three dizzy contestants staggered towards the pole vault, at the same pace for once. Reaching the poles at the same time, the three prepared to vault. Sypher was the first to act, but crashed into the platform again, falling headfirst into the water.

"_Down goes Sypher! This late in the game, that's not good!"_

Keira and Muto vaulted over to the first platform and landed safely on top of it. As they did, Sypher climbed out of the water for another try.

"_Sypher's back up, but Muto and Keira are already preparing for the second vault!"_

Keira went first, but let go of the pole too early, she hit the final platform and fell into the water. Muto took a deep breath and vaulted himself over to the platform, but didn't go fast enough and toppled over. As Muto hit the water, Sypher landed on the first platform.

"_Keira and Muto go down and Sypher just needs one more vault!"_

"_Can he do it?"_

Sypher inhaled deeply and pole vaulted over the water, landing on the second platform and finishing the run.

"_And he does!" SSBFreak said. "Sypher made it!"_

"_Well, tough luck for Keira and Muto, because Sypher has taken the final spot in the Wipeout Zone!"_

"Sypher, you did it." Orange Sora said. "You are officially one of the four people in the race for the fifty grand."

"Man, I thought I wasn't gonna make it for a second." Sypher panted with a smile. "But I did it. I'm in the finals!"

"You think you have what it takes to conquer the Wipeout Zone?"

"Bring it on!" Sypher challenged.

"Well, that does it. We now have our final four players." SSBFreak said.

"For a recap, let's take another look." Tinyrocket said.

1 – Major Flak

2 – Sybil Pandemik

3 – Max Goof

4 – Drake Sypher

**(Out)**

5 – Muto

6 – Keira Haggai

"We have our four finalists, but before we can award that fifty grand, we have one final task they must perform." SSBFreak said.

"That's right. These four are the best from today, but do they have what it takes to face the Wipeout Zone?" Tinyrocket asked.

The camera showed a night shot of a huge obstacle course in the middle of a large pool.

"We'll soon find out."


	5. Episode One: The Finals

Episode 1: The Finals

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We started with twenty-four contestants and whittled them down until only four are left." SSBFreak said. "These four people have proven themselves worthy of facing the biggest obstacle course ever assembled!"

"That's right. One of these four people will walk away with an extra fifty-thousand dollars in his or her pocket." Tinyrocket nodded. "But in order to win, they each have to complete our final obstacle course…"

The camera panned around a large pool at night, showing a huge obstacle course, all of it over the water.

"_The Wipeout Zone."_

"_This killer obstacle course will test everyone's nerves and determination. If they want to win, they have to complete the Wipeout Zone. The obstacle course is broken down into four parts…"_

The first part started just outside the pool, because it was a long slide leading to a huge jump aiming at the water. Jets of water constantly wet the slide, making it even faster to slide down.

"_First up is Killer Surf. This is easy to complete and will get the adrenaline going, but the pool is filled with ice-cold water and contestants have to swim to the next part."_

The second part was a ramp leading up from the pool towards a climbing wall. There was a machine at the top of the ramp, sending red barrels down it.

"_Next is the Barrel Run. Just like Donkey Kong, players must jump over oncoming barrels and get to the top of the ramp. Then, they have to traverse the climbing wall to the next obstacle."_

The third part was a huge, spinning platform covered with red podiums.

"_Then comes the Spinner. Players have to jump onto this slippery platform and jump off onto the platform on the other side. The Spinner is so slippery that players will fall off unless they grab hold of one of the podiums on it."_

The final part was a series of four small trampolines at different heights leading to a platform with a light on it.

"_Finally, there's the Launch Pads. Players need to jump across all four of these trampolines and land on the final platform, completing the run and stopping the clock."_

"_Only one of our four finalists, the one with the fastest completion time, will win the fifty thousand dollars. Time for us to find out whom the lucky one will be."_

The camera went to the top of the huge slide, where Sypher was seen sitting in an inner tube.

"_Our first contestant is Drake Sypher. Orange Sora did a quick interview earlier…"_

"_Sypher, this is it! The Wipeout Zone!" Orange Sora said. "What do you think?"_

_Sypher looked over his shoulder at the course and chuckled. "Yikes. That's one big course."_

"_To win, you need to complete it the fastest, and you're up first. How do you feel?"_

"_Not bad. This is going to take all I've got for me to win."_

The camera showed several shots of Sypher running through the Qualifiers, including getting knocked into the mud and falling off the big balls.

"_From the start, Sypher proved to be one of our toughest contestants. Even after falling several times in the Qualifiers, Sypher still managed to snag one of or top five times and secure a spot in the next round."_

The camera showed Sypher on the Sweeper, jumping over the bar several times before allowing the bar to carry him around.

"_In the Sweeper Round, Sypher dominated the competition, outlasting everyone else and beating fellow finalist Major Flak for the extra thousand dollars."_

The camera showed Sypher falling into the water a couple of times during Round Three before he successfully landed the final Pole Vault.

"_Finally, Sypher ran into a few problems on the Dizzy Dummy. Still, after three rounds, Sypher managed to take the last spot in the finals over Keira and Muto due to one final Pole Vault."_

The horn blared and Sypher launched himself forward on the inner tube, racing down the slide towards the water.

"_And here he goes, starting his trek through the Wipeout Zone."_

"_Technically, we wouldn't call Killer Surf an obstacle, because it only takes one shot to clear it."_

Sypher launched off the end of the slide, shooting off his inner tube and landing into the water in the pool.

"_And Sypher's off to a good start, landing in the water after only a few seconds."_

"_Well, he still has to swim to the next obstacle, the Barrel Run."_

Sypher reached the ramp and started running up. As he did, the machine at the top started rolling barrels at him. Sypher charged up the ramp and managed to clear the first couple barrels, but as he went, the barrels came faster. Sypher tripped over one and was forced to step over a couple of barrels, but not make any ground up for it.

"_Oh, Sypher trips and he crosses a couple of barrels without gaining any ground!"_

"_Still, he's making okay progress as he approaches the top of the ramp."_

Sypher managed to clear another barrel before reaching the top of the ramp. He grabbed hold of one of the rocks on the climbing wall and started making his way across.

**Current time – 1:09:32**

"_Now Sypher needs to make his way across that small, narrow platform to reach the Spinner."_

It took a bit, but Sypher managed to reach the platform on the other end of the climbing wall leading to the Spinner.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sypher said.

"_I'm afraid not, Sypher." SSBFreak said. "This is the real deal."_

Sypher watched the Spinner for a few seconds, trying to figure out when to jump. Once the moment came, Sypher jumped…

…And crashed into one of the podiums on the Spinner. Sypher fell into the water instantly.

"_And Sypher goes down!"_

"_Now, unlike in the Qualifiers, if someone fails to complete a task, they have to go back and try again until they finish." Tinyrocket said. "This means that Sypher has to take that ladder and climb back onto that platform again."_

By the time Sypher managed to pull himself onto the platform again, his clock had put on more than a minute of time.

**Current time – 3:17:43**

"_Okay. Sypher's going to try again."_

"_You think he can make it this time?"_

Sypher jumped and managed to land on the Spinner, but didn't grab hold of one of the podiums and slid off.

"_I guess not."_

"_Man, this isn't looking good. Sypher has to try the Spinner AGAIN."_

Sypher, his body starting to become numb from the water, climbed to the top of the platform again and stood, ready to jump on the Spinner again.

"_Let's see if the third time's the charm."_

Sypher jumped again, sticking a landing. He quickly grabbed one of the podiums to keep himself from sliding off. Sypher got to his feet and looked at the platform he was supposed to jump on as he spun around.

"_He did it! He's actually holding on!"_

"_Now he wants to jump onto that platform leading to the Launch Pads."_

When the platform came around again, Sypher made a leap of faith and jumped off the Spinner, landing flat on his stomach on the platform.

**Current time – 6:32:27**

"_And he nailed it! Only one obstacle separates Sypher from the end of the course!"_

"_Can he do it?"_

Sypher turned and jumped onto the first trampoline easily, but when he made a jump to the next, higher one, Sypher grabbed hold of it and tried to pull himself up onto it, but slipped and fell.

"_And Sypher wipes out again!"_

"_Now he has to swim back and attempt the Launch Pads again!"_

Sypher swam back to the first platform and climbed up. Taking a breath, Sypher jumped onto the first trampoline again, then jumped up to the second one, grabbing hold of it again. This time, Sypher managed to pull himself up.

"_Okay. Sypher's halfway there. Two more trampolines to go."_

Sypher jumped down to the third, lower trampoline, then bounced up to the final trampoline. Climbing up again, Sypher looked at the final platform and jumped, landing on it and getting into a standing position over the lighted circle on the platform.

**Drake Sypher – 8:05:53**

"_And Sypher finishes with a time of just over eight minutes!" SSBFreak said._

"_That sets the bar for the next contestant." Tinyrocket piped up._

The camera showed Sybil at the top of the slide, preparing to start the course.

"_Looks like Sybil's next. Can she beat Sypher's time and take the lead?"_

"_Sybil, you're the only girl left and you've made it to the Wipeout Zone against three physically-fit opponents." Orange Sora said. "How does that make you feel?"_

"_A little overwhelmed, but that's not going to stop me from surprising everyone and getting the fastest time." Sybil replied._

"_You think you can do it?"_

"_I sure hope I can."_

The camera showed several shots of Sybil racing through the Qualifiers, including her wipeouts.

"_Sybil was a surprise from the start. She blitzed through the Qualifiers and managed to finish with the best time out of all of the competing females!"_

The camera showed Sybil on the Sweeper, jumping over the bar and almost falling off. Daisy was seen falling off behind her.

"_Then Sybil got lucky in the Sweeper. With only one more elimination required, Sybil almost went down, but managed to pull herself up. The person right behind her fell right after this, allowing Sybil access to the next round."_

The camera showed Sybil falling into the water a couple of times in Round Three before managing to land a Pole Vault.

"_Sybil shined in the second round of the Dizzy Dummy. After falling in the water a couple of times, Sybil took the second spot in the finals with a successful Pole Vault."_

The horn blared and Sybil raced down the slide on her inner tube. Quickly reaching the end of the slide, Sybil was launched into the air and was sent falling into the water.

"_And Sybil starts the course with a bang!"_

"_More like a splash, actually…"_

"_Well, either way, Sybil is up and is swimming towards the Barrel Run."_

Sybil got up onto the ramp and started running up it, jumping over barrels as she did. However, just like Sypher, Sybil tripped and landed on the ramp. After getting up, Sybil couldn't get much momentum going and had to slowly step over the oncoming barrels.

"_Much like Sypher, Sybil is having a bit of trouble on the barrels…"_

"_She's not letting it slow her down, though! She's getting to the top!"_

**Current time – 1:11:75**

Sybil reached the top of the ramp and started climbing around the wall leading to the Spinner platform. She almost lost her balance, but managed to hold on and continue on to reach the platform.

"_She's in pretty good condition. She's just behind Sypher at this point."_

"_But remember that Sypher fell off the Spinner TWICE."_

Sybil jumped onto the spinner, but didn't get a good enough grip on one of the podiums and fell into the water.

"_Too bad. Now Sybil needs to climb back up onto the platform and try again."_

"_The more time she spends climbing that ladder, the more time she wastes…"_

It took a bit, but Sybil eventually got out of the water and onto the platform to try the Spinner again.

**Current time – 3:20:42**

"_Once again, Sybil is just behind Sypher in time. If she wants to beat him, Sybil needs to focus and finish the course quickly."_

"_Looks like she's about to try again…"_

Sybil tried the jump again and once again landed on the platform, but just barely, with half her body hanging off the edge. Sybil instantly lost grip and fell into the water again.

"_And Sybil goes down again! This could be close!"_

"_Mind you, Sybil let go earlier than Sypher did on his second try. This could actually help her catch up…"_

Climbing to the top of the ladder again, Sybil kept an eye on the Spinner before jumping, landing on the platform and grabbing a podium.

"_Third time's a charm yet again!"_

Sybil let the Spinner spin around one full time so she could get ready to jump. Once she saw the platform come around again, she jumped and landed on it successfully.

**Current time – 6:31:30**

"_Hey! She's actually ahead of Sypher, now!"_

"_Only by a second. If she can make it across the Launch Pads without falling in, she'll have the top time thus far."_

Sizing up the first trampoline, Sybil jumped and landed on it. Steadying herself, Sybil got to her feet and jumped up to the second one, grabbing hold of it and pulling herself up.

"_Sybil's in good form! We may have a new best time!"_

Sybil jumped down to the third trampoline and instantly bounced off of it up to the fourth and final one. Grabbing hold of it, Sybil pulled herself up. From there, it was just a quick jump to land on the final platform, finishing her run.

**Sybil Pandemik – 7:12:43**

"_And she did it! Sybil has just beaten Sypher's time!" Tinyrocket said._

"_That eliminates Sypher and now Sybil is the current leader." SSBFreak pointed out._

"_At least for now. We've still got two more contestants…"_

At the top of the slide, Max was seen getting ready to start.

"_Max, how do you feel about this? You're in the finals, now!" Orange Sora asked._

"_I know! It's awesome!" Max said. "That obstacle course looks pretty tough, though…"_

"_Well, this is the Wipeout Zone." Orange Sora reminded. "Fifty thousand dollars are on the line."_

"_Yeah, and you can bet that I'm going to tackle that course with all I've got."_

The camera showed several shots of Max running through the Qualifiers, including wipeouts.

"_Being our first contestant, Max had to be the one to set the bar, and he delivered. Even though several contestants beat his time, Max still managed to easily land a spot in the top twelve."_

The camera showed Max jumping over the Sweeper bar several times before falling into the water.

"_Max proved to be the athlete he claimed to be, easily outlasting several contestants before falling into the water, although still managing to make it into the top six."_

The camera showed shots of Max falling into the water several times in Round Three before he managed to cross the Crazy Beams and step onto the final platform.

"_Although he ran into a few problems on the Dizzy Dummy, Max still managed to secure the third slot in the finals the second time he ran across the Crazy Beams."_

The horn blared and Max leapt forward, shooting down the slide until he reached the bottom, where he was launched into the water.

"_Max starts his run the usual way and lands into the water."_

"_He's up fast, though. He swimming towards the Barrel Run the instant he's in the water…"_

Reaching the ramp, Max climbed out of the water and started running towards the climbing wall. Sure enough, barrels started rolling down at him, but Max was able to jump over them easily and reach the top of the ramp without tripping.

**Current time – 1:03:63**

"_Max is in great form! He didn't fall on those barrels once!"_

"_Let's see if he can make it across the climbing wall…"_

After making sure that he got a good enough grip, Max started making his way across the thin walkway using the climbing wall. Max managed to get to the other side and climbed out onto the platform.

"_He's looking good! Already he's made it to the Spinner!"_

"_But can he can get across faster than Sybil and Sypher?"_

Max jumped onto the Spinner and grabbed at one of the podiums, but his hands slipped. Max was sent falling off the Spinner and he fell into the water.

"_Max has fallen! He's in the water!"_

"_If he wants to turn this around, Max needs to act fast and get through the course."_

Reaching the water at the water's surface, Max quickly climbed up, hoping he didn't lose too much time as he climbed onto the platform again.

**Current time – 3:10:43**

"_Max is still ahead of Sybil's time as he climbs up for his second attempt at the Spinner."_

"_Hopefully, he can stick the landing this time."_

Looking at the Spinner for a few seconds, Max leapt onto the spinning platform and managed to stick the landing, grabbing at the nearest podium. Keeping his balance, Max watched the platform he was aiming for and waited for it to come around again.

"_He's still in good form, but he still needs to stick that landing."_

"_Yeah. If he misses, he has to swim all the way back to the platform and jump onto the Spinner again."_

Seeing the platform coming, Max leapt off the Spinner and landed flat on his stomach. Luckily, he landed on the platform and not in the water.

"_He did it! Max has a great lead on Sybil, now!"_

**Current time – 3:32:12**

"_All that's left is the Launch Pads! Can he do it?"_

Max quickly jumped to the first trampoline, then jumped up to the second one. Grabbing hold of it, Max pulled himself up.

"_He's halfway done! Two more trampolines to go and his run is completed!"_

"_Can Max do it without falling in?"_

Max jumped down to the third pad and instantly jumped up to the final trampoline. Climbing onto the trampoline, Max quickly jumped over to the final platform and stood in the light on it.

**Max Goof – 3:57:32**

"_Max has just blown Sybil's time out of the water!" SSBFreak said. "We have a new best time!"_

"_But we have one more contestant to go…" Tinyrocket reminded._

The camera showed Major Flak at the top of the slide, getting ready to go down.

"_Well major, this is it. The finals." Orange Sora said. "Do you feel a little overwhelmed?"_

"_I don't think it's quite set in, yet." Major Flak said. "Now that I realize it, I have a one-in-four chance at winning, and I respect the abilities of each of my opponents."_

"_You think your skills in the army can help you here?"_

"_We'll soon see." Major Flak said with a smirk._

The camera showed Major Flak racing though the Qualifiers, including wipeouts.

"_A serious contender, Major Flak showed that he is a force to be reckoned with and ran through the Qualifying Round at an amazing pace, landing the top time overall."_

The camera showed Major Flak jumping over the Sweeper bar several times before getting knocked into the water.

"_That force carried on into the Sweeper round. The good major managed to last until the end before losing to Drake Sypher, finishing that round second."_

The camera showed Major Flak getting off the Dizzy Dummy and jumping across the Crazy Beams, landing on the platform easily.

"_And then, to almost no effect on the Dizzy Dummy, Major Flak easily traversed the Crazy Beams and took the first slot in the finals."_

The horn blared and Major Flak started his trek down the slide. When he reached the bottom, the major shot into the water.

"_Okay. Major Flak needs to finish with a time better than four minutes and fifty-seven seconds to win."_

"_He's been doing well all day, so let's see how well he does."_

Swimming over to the Barrel Run ramp, Major Flak climbed up and started running. Like Max before him, the major had no problem jumping the barrels.

"_Oh, man. We may have a race, here! Major Flak is running up the ramp just as fast as Max!"_

"_If the major doesn't screw up, we could be looking at a winner!"_

**Current time – 1:02:43**

Major Flak reached the top of the ramp and started making his way across the climbing wall. Like everyone else, the climbing wall didn't end up being a problem and Major Flak arrived at the Spinner platform.

"_The major is attempting his first jump onto the Spinner…"_

"_No one's made it across in one go, yet. Could Major Flak be the one?"_

Major Flak jumped onto the Spinner and reached for a podium to hold on to, but missed it by inches and fell off the Spinner. The major hit the water with a loud splash.

"_I guess not."_

"_Even still, the major's making good time."_

Major Flak climbed up the ladder leading t the platform to try again, the freezing cold water slowing him down. Major Flak arrived at the platform and got ready to try again.

**Current time – 3:09:50**

"_If Major Flak wants any chance at beating Max, he needs to make it across now."_

"_And he knows it. Looks like the pressure is starting to get to him…"_

Major Flak jumped onto the Spinner and managed to stick the landing, holding onto a podium for support. Standing straight, the major waited for the Spinner to rotate for him to jump.

"_This could be close. If the major misses now, it's all over."_

"_He needs to time this jump perfectly if he wants to avoid falling into the water again."_

Although he had to wait an extra rotation of the Spinner, Major Flak waited for the platform to come around again before jumping off and landing on it successfully.

"_Major Flak landed it! He's almost done!"_

"_But that extra rotation on the Spinner added some time to his clock!"_

**Current time – 3:35:65**

Major Flak didn't waste any time and jumped to the first trampoline. Major Flak quickly jumped up to the next one and grabbed hold of it, trying to pull himself up. Unfortunately, he lost his grip and the major was sent falling into the water.

"_I don't believe it! Major Flak is in the water again!"_

"_This could be it! The major needs to get back on his feet and act fast or else Max has won!"_

Major Flak climbed onto the platform again and tried jumping, but by the time the major jumped to the first trampoline, it was already too late. A loud horn blared again, signaling the end.

"_No good! Major Flak has failed to beat the fastest time!" SSBFreak said._

"_You know what that means! Max Goof is today's champion!" Tinyrocket added._

"_Let's go to Orange Sora with our winner!"_

Max was cheering and jumping several times as Orange Sora talked. "As you can see, Max is very excited to win this, guys." He said. "Hey, Max! How do you feel?"

"I can't believe it! I just won fifty grand!" Max replied.

"What're you going to do with the money?"

"I don't know, but I can say that a lot of it's going to pay off my college debts!"

"Well, good luck with that, Max. You are officially our first champion."

As Max continued celebrating, Orange Sora turned to the camera again. "Back to you guys."

"Let's take a look at the final times." SSBFreak said.

First – Max Goof – 3:57:32

Second – Major Flak – 4:15:20

Third – Sybil Pandemik – 7:12:43

Fourth – Drake Sypher – 8:05:53

"Not bad for a first show, eh?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I'll say." SSBFreak nodded as he looked at the camera. "Join us next time, where twenty-four new contestants will be attempting to complete the obstacle course of their lives in a chance to win fifty thousand dollars."

"See you then!"


	6. Episode Two: The Contestants

Episode 2: The Contestants

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The cameras started rolling to show a bird's-eye view of a huge obstacle course. The camera did a couple of fly-bys before switching shots to inside a booth, where two hosts were. One was wearing a short-sleeve shirt and pants, and the other was wearing a tank top, swim trunks and a pair of shades.

The one dressed more normally raised an eyebrow. "Uh…This isn't what I meant by 'More appropriate' wear as opposed to those suits, SSBFreak." Tinyrocket explained.

"NOW you tell me." SSBFreak sighed as he removed his shades. "We seriously need to get a better system going, here…"

"Looks like you're the only one with that problem."

"Guys…We're rolling." The cameraman pointed out.

Quickly snapping to attention, SSBFreak spoke first. "Hello and welcome to Wipeout: Crossover Challenge!" He greeted. "I'm SSBFreak, here with Tinyrocket."

"Today, twenty-four ordinary people will compete on the biggest obstacle course ever assembled for a chance to win fifty thousand dollars!" Tinyrocket added.

"But to get anywhere close to that prize, they have to complete our qualifiers as fast as they can." SSBFreak added. "The fastest twelve times will advance closer to the prize, while the other twelve will have to sit it out and wait for our next show."

"Let's go out to our reporter, Orange Sora, whom is out on the field with our twenty-four lucky hopefuls." Tinyrocket suggested. "What've you got for us today, OS?"

The camera went outside to show twenty-four contestants of different genders and races standing on a field, cheering. Everyone was wearing shorts and a shirt with life vests to prepare them for the upcoming obstacle course. At the front of the crowd was the third host and reporter, Orange Sora, whom was dressed casually like Tinyrocket.

"Thanks guys, and good swim trunks, SSB." Orange Sora said with a smirk. "I'm here with our group of hopefuls, whom will soon tackle the qualifiers one at a time to see which twelve will move on." Going to one of the people in the crowd, Orange Sora held out his microphone. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

**Contestant 1: Tiny Kong**

**Age: 17**

**Series: Donkey Kong Country**

A tall, teenage monkey cheered excitedly as her twin ponytail bobbed up and down as she jumped. "I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" Tiny said. "I'm really going to try to get a fast time here and get closer to the prize, because that means that I'd be able to show off to my big sister Dixie! I've got the determination and the motive, so bring it on!"

**Contestant 2: Otto Scratchnsniff**

**Age: 53**

**Series: Animaniacs**

A bald man gave a nervous chuckle as he cleaned his glasses off. "Vell, vhat can I say? Zhose Varners rubbed off on me und made me vant to be on zhis show." Scratchnsniff pointed out. "I don't know how vell I vould be able to do viff my age, but I may end up surprisingk myself und complete viff a good time…"

**Contestant 3: Brady Culture**

**Age: 32**

**Series: Sam & Max**

The tall and lanky man with an afro laughed. "This will be perfect! With me appearing on this show, my face will be known to more and more people!" Brady said excitedly. "Maybe this is the big break I'm looking for that will launch my career again! This will just make me try harder, so you people had batter watch out!"

**Contestant 4: Knuckles Nadine**

**Age: 23**

**Series: Black & Bruised**

Plucking a reed of hay from her mouth, the orange-haired cowgirl gave a chuckle. "My strategy coming into this here obstacle course? Try to do everything while calm and collected. That may help me." Nadine shrugged. "A bonus to winning would be that this added airtime here will definitely allow me to promote my new album that I'm working on."

**Contestant 5: Vector the Crocodile**

**Age: 21**

**Series: Sonic the Hedgehog**

The green crocodile had, for once, opted to leave his treasured headphones at home (he didn't want them getting dirty). "The big prize at the end is sure to be enough to cover a few of the bills that the Chaotix Detective Agency has racked up over the years." Vector pondered. "If I can keep my head together and do this fast, I may have a chance at winning!"

**Contestant 6: Lexaeus**

**Age: Unknown**

**Series: Kingdom Hearts**

His arms folded, the brown-haired nobody shrugged. "I'm still not sure why I'm here. Demyx said that I could use a little 'fun' in my existence, so I decided to join and see what this was all about." Lexaeus pointed out. "I may be physically strong, but I'm not very athletic. Hopefully, I'll be able to get through and see what I'm made of."

**Contestant 7: Coco Bandicoot**

**Age: 16**

**Series: Crash Bandicoot**

The female bandicoot did a few stretches to get herself ready. "I'm ready! I'm ready to show everyone that I'm more than just a computer geek!" Coco said energetically. "Heck, why should Crash get all the fun? I'll prove today that I'm just as athletic and agile as he is and plow through that obstacle course in record time!"

**Contestant 8: Bubsy Bobcat**

**Age: Unknown**

**Series: Bubsy**

The short, brown bobcat cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face. "People may not remember me, but I was a pretty big name back in the day. Now that I've dropped out of the radar, I think this show could give me a little face time." Bubsy pointed out. "I may not have seen work in a while, but I've still got the skills I had years ago!"

**Contestant 9: Anne**

**Age: 27**

**Series: Suikoden 3**

A tan-skinned woman with long, blonde hair smiled to the camera. "People look at me and don't expect much. What they don't know is that I'm stronger than I look and can out-drink all of the 

biggest drunks at Budehuc with no problem." Anne admitted. "If that doesn't tell you I'm tough and capable of something like an obstacle course, I don't know what will."

**Contestant 10: Waluigi**

**Age: Unknown**

**Series: Mario**

The tall, lanky, purple-clad plumber let out a laugh. "This show is perfect for me! I'm a great athlete and can run circles around that overweight brother of mine. With my long legs, I can cover a lot of ground and jump high!" Waluigi said. "I'm in this to win it, so everyone had better get ready to watch me show them how it's done!"

**Contestant 11: Ratchet**

**Age: 20**

**Series: Ratchet & Clank**

The furry lombax flashed a smile before he started talking. "I may be one of the shortest contestants today, but that doesn't mean that I can't do well here. I'm fast, athletic and pretty strong." Ratchet pointed out. "I want to prove that you don't have to be tall to be good at an obstacle course, and I think I have a good chance at doing that."

**Contestant 12: Antonio Gustor**

**Age: 35**

**Series: F-Zero**

The tall human, the only one wearing a helmet (he wasn't about to take it off), smirked and folded his arms. "I may be used to driving around in an F-Zero racer as opposed to something like this, but I still have what it takes." Antonio assured. "And that prize money will be enough to help me survive long enough to take out Goroh!"

**Contestant 13: Malon Romani**

**Age: 19**

**Series: Legend of Zelda**

The redhead farm girl brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "People look at me and see a simple girl that works on a farm, but you tend to get pretty strong and athletic when you do as much heavy lifting as I do." Malon pointed out. "I can tell that I'm still not the most athletic person here, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to get a fast time here."

**Contestant 14: Taz**

**Age: Unknown**

**Series: Looney Tunes**

A short, brown Tasmanian devil looked around at all the competition with strange glares. "Taz short, but Taz tough! Track here look tough, but Taz tougher!" Taz said, eager to get started. "People think Taz stupid, but Taz smart and fast! Taz go fast and make people eat dust!"

**Contestant 15: Sie Kensou**

**Age: 20**

**Series: King of Fighters**

The young, brunette psychic flashed a peace sign as he grinned. "When you train as much as I do, you often feel the need for a little fun. I think this will do quite nicely." Kensou said. "And with that prize money at the end, you can bet that everyone's going to try their hardest, so I need to step up my game if I want to advance any further."

**Contestant 16: Launchpad McQuack**

**Age: 28**

**Series: Darkwing Duck**

Standing as one of the tallest contestants, the white duck placed his hands on his hips. "DW keeps telling me that I need to stay in top form, so this show seemed like something that could help me with that problem." Launchpad noted with a shrug. "I have to admit that I feel a bit overwhelmed with these people, but if I focus, I'll be fine."

**Contestant 17: Homestar Runner**

**Age: Unknown**

**Series: Homestar Runner**

With a stupid look on his face, the white, armless athlete simply talked into the camera. "Stwong Bad awways tewws me ta jump in a lake, so when I heawd about this show, I decided ta join and see what Stwong Bad was tawking about." Homestar said before giving a long pause. To add effect, crickets started chirping. "Uh…Um…Twick or tweat!"

**Contestant 18: Wolf O'Donnell**

**Age: 25**

**Series: Star Fox**

His arms folded, the gray wolf gave the camera a serious look with his cybernetic eye. "This obstacle course looks like it will be very challenging, and that's just how I like courses like this." Wolf explained. "Something like this is right up my alley, so I can tell you right now that I'll be a very serious contender on that course."

**Contestant 19: Murray**

**Age: 23**

**Series: Sly Cooper**

The big, pink hippo threw a few punches to ready himself. "If I want to help the gang more, I need to stay in shape, and this obstacle course is the best thing that can show me how in shape I really am!" Murray explained. "I'm definitely not athletic, but I've got a lot of determination and that could help me in the long run for this course."

**Contestant 20: Ashelin**

**Age: 25**

**Series: Jak & Daxter**

The redhead she-elf smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "I've definitely got athletic abilities, so this should be no problem for someone like me." Ashelin pointed out. "I hope I can do well here, because the rest of my team is going to be on other episodes and I want to show them all how something like this is done properly."

**Contestant 21: Heavy**

**Age: Unknown**

**Series: Team Fortress 2**

Towering over everyone else, the huge, bald Russian gave a laugh. "The others in my team think that I cannot do an obstacle course like this because of my veight. Vell, haff I got a surprise for them!" Heavy laughed. "I vouldn't have made it onto my team in the first place eef I vasn't good at things like this! This could be very fun!"

**Contestant 22: Jasmine**

**Age: 17**

**Series: Viewtiful Joe**

Clearly excited to be on the show, the redhead girl jumped a few times. "This is going to be a blast! I always wanted to do something like this, and now I'm finally going to get the chance!" Jasmie said excitedly. "It's time to show that brother of mine, Joe, that I'm the better athlete by dominating that obstacle course! Watch out, because I'm in it to win it!"

**Contestant 23: Sarah Nade**

**Age: 24**

**Series: Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?**

The blonde rocker girl cheered and did a double 'rock on' sign with her hands. "This is gonna be awesome! A sweet show like this is TOTALLY something I would do! I'm super-pumped and ready to take that monster on with full force, man!" Sarah cheered. "Boss Carmen may get annoyed with me and my mannerisms, but wait till I win the grand prize!"

**Contestant 24: Larry Butz**

**Age: 26**

**Series: Phoenix Wright**

A thin human at medium height, the brown-haired man smirked and winked. "What brings me here? Aside from the cash, a chance to show my face on TV! Maybe this will get some girls to like me after I've had such horrible luck with the ladies!" Larry pointed out. "I just hope I don't make a fool of myself here, because that would royally suck…"

"One of these twenty-four contestants will walk away fifty thousand dollars richer, and everyone's looking pretty excited!" Orange Sora said as he walked away from the group. "But in order to move onto the next round, we need to cut the field in half. So let's get this show underway as we start…The Preliminaries!"

Cheering loudly, the crowd of contestants turned and made their way to the start of the four-part obstacle course to start the day.


	7. Episode Two: Preliminaries

Author's Note: Sorry for abandoning this fic for so long. Truth be told, I liked writing it, but I just didn't have the will to continue it. However, now that Wipeout Canada is coming, it seems to have given me the drive to keep this going. I'm going to try and keep this fic going as long as I can because I'm not sure if it can end…

Episode 2: The Preliminaries

"We're about to start the Preliminaries, where each of our twenty-four contestants will have to run if they want a chance at moving on." SSBFreak explained. "Before we move onto the next round, we need to cut the field in half and the qualifying round is just the way to do it."

"Right. Only the twelve fastest times will advance to the next round, while the other twelve will get another chance in a later episode." Tinyrocket added.

"The qualifying round is made up of four obstacles, and they all must be attempted in order to complete the course." SSBFreak pointed out.

The first part of the course was over a small pit of muddy water, where two lines of three block stacks were connecting the two sides of the pit to a platform in the middle.

"_First up is the Tipping Towers." SSBFreak explained. "Very unstable, but not impossible to cross."_

The second part of the course was a wall littered with automated boxing gloves that lurched forward at random times. The wall was at the edge of a smaller pit of muddy water.

"_Next up is the Sucker-Punch." Tinyrocket added. "Good luck getting across the tiny ledge, because almost no one makes it across this."_

The third and fourth parts were over one large pool. The third obstacle was a quartet of large red balls lined up in a row, connecting two platforms.

"_Then comes the ever-present Big Balls." SSBFreak continued. "Even fewer people get across these, but the Wipeouts are so great that we just have to keep them in."_

The final part was a small, isolated platform in the water with a wall at the edge of it. There was a cut-out in the shape of a person on it.

"_Finally, there's the Cookie Cutter." Tinyrocket finished. "The object here is to swing from a rope and break through the mold in the wall to land on the platform on the other side."_

"Like always, if anyone falls out on the qualifiers, that doesn't mean they're out. They just need to swim to the next obstacle so they can continue on." SSBFreak pointed out.

"Looks like we're about ready to start." Tinyrocket noted. "Let's head down to the starting ramp."

At the beginning of the course, at the top of a ramp leading down to the first obstacle, stood Anne. The blonde Karayan looked around, as if waiting for the starting horn to go off.

"First up is Anne, a Karayan bartender." SSBFreak said. "Orange Sora spoke to her just before her run earlier."

"_How does it feel to be doing something like this?" Orange Sora asked._

"_I'm feeling fine." Anne shook her head. "I can keep up with the most athletic of boys, so this should be a walk in the park for me."_

"_Well, here's hoping you can live up to those words on the course."_

The horn blared, signaling the start of Anne's run. The blonde woman raced down the ramp and leapt onto a floating platform. Stumbling a bit, Anne was quickly on her feet and running over to the Tipping Towers.

"_Anne's having an okay start so far, save for a little stumbling." SSBFreak noted._

Anne approached the first set of stack towers and started making her way across them, but she was going too slow and the second tower slid out from underneath her as she fell into the muddy water.

"_Oh! That's going to leave a mark!" Tinyrocket said._

"_Well, now Anne needs to climb the stairs to the middle platform and try the second half of the Tipping Towers."_

Anne started to make her way across the other three towers, but slipped and fell off as she tried to get to the second quickly swam to the edge of the pit and climbed out before continuing on her way.

"_Well, so much for that." SSBFreak said._

"_Let's see if she has any more luck at the Sucker-Punch."_

Anne raced over to the wall of boxing gloves and quickly grabbed one of the rocks to get a grip. As she scurried across, one of the boxing gloves hit Anne in the face and sent her into the muddy water again.

"_Anne takes one right to the kisser!"_

"_Yeah. Those boxing gloves treated her just like how she treats her annoying customers."_

"_Well, once she gets herself out of there, Anne will have to tackle the staple of Wipeout: The Big Balls."_

Climbing out of the muddy water of the Sucker-Punch, Anne climbed up the sloping ramp leading to the Big Balls, starting to look a little worn out. When she reached the top of the ramp, Anne took a couple of deep breaths, but stepped forward to attempt to cross the Big Balls. Anne bounced off the first ball awkwardly and landed face-first into the second ball. The Karayan bartender fell flat into the water.

"_Oh, man! A good effort, but Anne falls victim to the Big Balls like so many people before her!"_

"_There's only one obstacle left to do, and that's the Cookie Cutter. Let's see if Anne has what it takes to stick a landing there…"_

Anne climbed up a ladder out of the water and onto the platform connected to the end of the Big Ball line. A short climb up a few steps later and Anne was at the top of a ramped platform that overlooked the Cookie Cutter platform. Anna grabbed the rope provided and prepared to swing down.

Taking a deep breath, Anne leapt off the platform and swung down towards her target, but crashed into the wall without breaking through the mold. Anne promptly let go of the rope and dropped into the water.

"_So close, and yet so far."_

"_Now, because she didn't stick the landing, Anne has to swim around the final platform and climb up to stand on the other side of the wall she was going to break through."_

"_It's going to add to her time, so she'll need to hurry."_

Anne quickly swam around the platform and climbed out of the water. Climbing to the top of the finish platform, Anne ended her run and took a sigh of relief.

**Anne – 5:21:53**

"_And Anne finishes with a time of just under five and a half minutes." SSBFreak noted. "We'll have to see if that time holds out."_

The camera went back to the start of the course, where Waluigi was preparing to run. The horn blared and the lanky plumber raced down to the course.

"_Looks like Waluigi is next." SSBFreak said._

"_Those long legs of his should prove to be a help in the course here." Tinyrocket added._

Waluigi raced up to the first row of stacked blocks and tried to run across, but promptly slipped and fell into the muddy water.

"…_Yeah. You'd think that, wouldn't you?"_

"_Well, let's hope he does better on the second half of the Tipping Towers."_

Waluigi climbed onto the middle platform and tried to make his way across the second row of blocks. He stepped on the first stack awkwardly and the tower slipped out from underneath him, sending him into the mud again.

"_And he fares just as well on the second half of the Tipping Towers as he did the first."_

"_Let's see if Waluigi's thin frame helps him on the Sucker-Punch."_

Climbing out of the mud, Waluigi hurried over to the next obstacle and started working his way across. However, he was quickly punched in the face and knocked into the mud.

"_Oh! That had to hurt!"_

"_He's got a face only a mother could love, and after that I'm not so sure about even that anymore…"_

"_Orange Sora, who's next?"_

"_I'm here with Antonio Gustor, an F-Zero pilot and one of our oldest players today." Orange Sora said. "You think that's going to hold you back at all?"_

"_Not a bit. I've seen things much more intimidating than that." Antonio said._

"_What about those Big Balls?"_

"_What about them? They don't frighten me." Antonio smirked._

Antonio, covered in mud, climbed out of the Sucker-Punch pit and started making his way up to the Big Balls.

"_Antonio seems confident about those Big Balls." SSBFreak said. "You think he can conquer them?"_

Antonio leapt off the platform and onto the first ball, but bounced off it and landed stomach-first on the second ball, bouncing off into the water from there.

"_Nope. Didn't think so." SSBFreak said._

"_I'm getting a little Wipeout-deprived, man." Tinyrocket said. "You think we can see some more people try to tackle the Big Balls?"_

"_You know I aim to please, Tiny."_

Heavy jumped onto the first ball, but was promptly ejected and fell straight into the water.

"_Come again!"_

Brady Culture leapt onto the first ball and managed to jump to the second, but bounced off in the completely-wrong direction.

"_Nice try."_

Coco Bandicoot scrambled across the first ball, but slipped and slammed into the second ball, bouncing into the water.

"_That's going to leave a mark."_

Murray bravely leapt off the platform, but simply bounced off the first ball and flew straight into the water.

"_Not quite."_

Bubsy made a leap of faith onto the first ball, and promptly slipped, falling backwards off it and into the water.

"_Close, but no banana."_

"_Uh…That doesn't even make sense."_

"_Tell me that again when I actually care."_

The camera switched to the Sucker-Punch, where Larry was approaching.

"_Coming up to the Sucker-Punch is self-proclaimed ladies' man Larry Butz." SSBFreak said._

"_Great name, but I don't know if it's going to help him here." Tinyrocket said._

Larry slowly managed to make his way across, getting several small blows to the head before one hit him in the stomach and knocked him into the mud.

"_Ouch! Larry received blows like they were girls dumping him!"_

"_Well, he should be used to rejection…"_

Nadine approached the Sucker-Punch, covered in mud from her attempt to cross the Tipping Towers.

"_Maybe Knuckles Nadine will have a better shot. It says here that she's a boxer." SSBFreak suggested._

"_Oh, really? Then this should be a walk in the park for her." Tinyrocket said._

Nadine started making her way across, only to be punched in the face and sent into the mud shortly after she began.

"…_Oh, wait. It says that she prefers singing to boxing."_

"_Oh. Well, that explains it."_

"_I'm here with Taz, arguably one of the shortest people this time." Orange Sora said, standing beside a Tasmanian Devil that was half as tall as he was. "Taz, do you think your height will put you at a disadvantage?"_

"_You say something about Taz's height?" Taz grunted, jabbing Orange Sora in the stomach (since he couldn't reach his chest). "Taz much stronger than he look, you know."_

"_I know, but this obstacle course is definitely no walk in the park, even for guys like you." Orange Sora shrugged._

The horn blared and Taz waddled down the ramp, stepping onto the first platform and making his way over to the Tipping Towers.

"_I've always been a fan of Taz, but I have to admit that he's not the most-athletic person around." Tinyrocket pointed out._

"_I don't know. I can think of a few people that Taz can beat out in a competition like this." SSBFreak said._

Taz tried to go across the Tipping Towers, but didn't get very far and flopped into the mud.

"_Care to give some examples?" Tinyrocket asked flatly._

"_Uh…Goombas…Maybe a Rabbid or two…"_

Taz climbed up onto the middle platform and tried to take on the other Tipping Towers, only to slip off shortly after starting.

"_And Taz is in the mud yet again."_

"_Well, while he fishes himself out, let's move on, shall we?"_

Tiny Kong, her ponytails soaked in mud, approached the Sucker-Punch, looking ready to take it on.

"_Here's Tiny Kong at the Sucker-Punch. Let's see how she fares."_

Tiny dodged a blow to the face as she scurried across the ledge, but only made it about a third of the way across before getting knocked into the mud.

"_I guess not."_

"_Hey. Give her some credit. That's the furthest anyone's gotten across thus far."_

"_Well, she's against the Big Balls now. I wonder how this is going to end…"_

Tiny scampered up the ramp leading to the Big Balls and leapt without a second thought. She managed to cross the first ball and landed on the second, but the jump to the third ball wasn't planned through and she bounced off it, landing in the water.

"_Closest anyone's gotten on the Big Balls yet." SSBFreak pointed out._

Homestar was seen running up to the Sucker-Punch. The white being approached the ledge and started going across.

"_Homestar Runner's going to try his hand at the Sucker-Punch."_

Homstar was promptly punched in the face. Homstar regained his footing and stepped back, but instead of running forward, he simply stared at the Sucker-Punch angrily.

"What in the heck was dat fow?" Homstar demanded. "I'm dust twying ta wun this cowse, and you have ta ruin it for me! What's your pwoblem?"

"…_Okay. This is just sad." Tinyrocket said._

"_Let's leave Homstar to argue with the Sucker-Punch while we focus on someone else, shall we?"_

Jasmine stood at the top of the course, looking ready to start.

"_About to begin is Jasmine, the spunky sister to Viewtiful Joe." SSBFreak announced. "Let's see if she can tangle with the big guys here."_

The horn blared and Jasmine raced down the ramp to start. Leaping onto the first platform, Jasmine ran towards the Tipping Towers. Jasmine scrambled across the first stacks of Tipping Towers, managing to make it to the middle platform without falling.

"_Hey! She did it! She made it halfway across the Tipping Tower obstacle!"_

"_Let's see if she can repeat her success with the next half."_

Jasmine took a couple of steps and managed to make it to the second stack, but stumbled and fell down into the mud.

"_So close, and yet so far."_

Jasmine picked herself up and rushed over to the Sucker-Punch. Jasmine scurried across, but was knocked into the mud fairly quickly.

"_Unfortunately, Jasmine fares as well on the Sucker-Punch as everyone before her."_

"_Let's see what the Big Balls have in store for her."_

Jasmine approached the edge of the platform, took a deep breath and stepped onto the first ball. Jasmine quickly jumped to the second ball, and then the third, although she stumbled for a second. Jasmine quickly made up for it by leaping to the fourth ball, and then to the platform on the other side.

"_Amazing! Jasmine made it across! The first person ever to do that!"_

"_And by not taking the long swim after falling, Jasmine now has a great time coming into the final obstacle!"_

Jasmine took hold of the rope and swung down towards the Cookie Cutter, although she simply bounced off it and flopped into the water with a shriek.

"_Well, I guess it was too good to last."_

"_Even still, Jasmine's got a chance to get a great finish. She's almost guaranteed a spot in the next round by this point."_

Jasmine quickly swam around the finish platform and climbed up the stairs on the other side, finally ending her run.

**Jasmine – 1:45:21**

"_Jasmine posts a great time! Easily one of the best we've seen so far!"_

Kensou stood at the top of the course. When the horn blared, he ran down the starting ramp and leapt onto the first platform.

"_Now starting his run is Sie Kensou, teammate of a girl who, by the way, he has a huge crush on." SSBFreak said._

"_Well, let's see how our love-struck fanboy does on the Tipping Towers." Tinyrocket said._

Kensou jumped forward, but slipped part way across and flopped into the mud.

"_Uh…Just about as good as everyone else."_

Climbing onto the middle platform, Kensou tried the second half of the Tipping Towers. He stumbled a bit, but threw himself over the last stack of blocks and onto the other side of the mud pit.

"_Oh! But he makes up for it on the second half!"_

Kensou rushed over to the Sucker-Punch and tried to make his way across the ledge, only to get punched in the stomach and get knocked into the mud.

"_The Sucker-Punch makes short work of our love-struck fanboy."_

"_But he's out fast and is coming up to the Big Balls with a good time."_

Kensou paused at the top of the ledge overlooking the Big Balls and took a couple of breaths. Stepping forward, Kensou bounced off the first ball and clear into the water.

"_The Big Balls showing Kensou who's boss."_

"_But he's out of the water quickly! He's heading towards that final obstacle!"_

Kensou swung down with the rope , but crashed into the wall beside the mold he was supposed to break through. Letting go of the rope, Kensou swam around the platform and climbs the back stairs to finish his run.

**Sie Kensou – 2:54:51**

"_Even with multiple wipeouts, Kensou finishes with a time just shy of three minutes." SSBFreak said._

"_No one seems to be landing that last obstacle, SSB." Tinyrocket said._

"_How so?"_

"_Well, let's see…There's big and bulky Lexaeus."_

Lexaeus grabbed the rope and swung down. He broke through the mold, but couldn't let go of the rope fast enough and plunged into the water.

"_Short and spunky Bubsy."_

Bubsy swung down, crashing into the platform itself rather than the wall. Bubsy let go of the rope and fell into the water.

"_Equally short and spunky Ratchet."_

Ratchet swung down and tried to break through the mold, but was unable to break through and fell into the water.

"_How about that Heavy weapons guy?"_

Heavy swung down, but his weight pulled him down into the water before he even made it.

"_Farm girl Malon Romani."_

Malon, soaking wet, swung down. She hit the mold, but not hard enough to break through.

"_Former child star Brady Culture."_

Narrowing his eyes in determination, Brady swung down, only to have his long legs hit the water, forcing him to let go of the rope.

"_Even Vector, who you'd think would do good in water-based challenges."_

Vector swung down, but his grip wasn't good enough. He let go and promptly fell into the water.

A tired Otto Scratchnsniff climbed up towards the Big Balls, covered in mud.

"_Here comes our oldest contestant, Dr. Otto Scratchnsniff. What made him do this show again?" Tinyrocket asked._

"_I think the Warner's craziness rubbed off on him. That or he's wanting to see if making yourself look like a fool is as funny as it looks."_

Scratchnsniff leapt onto the first ball, stopping himself from bouncing off. The aging doctor leapt to the second ball, but bounced off it and fell flat into the water.

"_Oh! Good strategy, but it sorta turned against him there."_

"_Still, with a steady time, and hopefully a steady heartbeat, Scratchnsniff is approaching the final obstacle."_

Scratchnsniff grabbed the rope, but was too weak to go through with it and promptly fell into the water.

"_He gave up on that one pretty quickly, wouldn't you say?_

"_Still, he's got a great time going. Better than some of the people half his age."_

Scratchnsniff climbed onto the finish platform and stood on his feet, ending his run.

**Otto Scratchnsniff – 3:52:20**

"_And at just under four minutes, Scratchnsniff posts a respectable time. If some of the others screw up, he'll be a lock for the next round."_

Launchpad was seen approaching the Sucker-Punch, covered in mud from his trip across the Tipping Towers.

"_Here's pilot Launchpad McQuack. It says here he's worked for both a billionaire and a superhero."_

"_Whoa. Talk about a third wheel."_

Launchpad tried to make his way across, getting punched a number of times before finally getting knocked into the mud.

"_Okay. Maybe those punches were from bandits or from supervillains, but I'm sure Launchpad is used to it."_

Sarah Nade raced over to the Sucker-Punch, looking excited.

"_Here's Sarah Nade, resident rocker girl."_

"_Don't stereotype, man. It's not politically correct."_

"_Uh…She IS a rocker girl, though."_

Sarah tried to shimmy across the ledge, but was quickly punched into the mud.

"_Oh! That glove came outta nowhere!"_

"_Well, Sarah works for Carmen Sandiego. She should be used to surprise attacks."_

Tiny Kong was seen approaching the final obstacle. She took hold of the rope and prepared to swing down.

"_Tiny's about to try the Cookie Cutter. If she lands this, she'll be in our top twelve for sure."_

Tiny swung down and plowed into the mold, breaking through and ending her run. Tiny stood straight and cheered.

**Tiny Kong – 2:15:42**

"_Tiny Kong easily making it into our top twelve. Other than Jasmine due to her perfect run on the Big Balls, that's the second-fastest of the day!"_

Ashelin climbed up onto the final obstacle, looking soaked and angry.

"_Ashelin's coming up to the Cookie Cutter and she doesn't look very happy."_

"_Well, how could she? She just failed to make it across the Big Balls and we didn't even bother to show it."_

"_Yeah. That's true."_

Ashelin swung down and aimed her foot at the mold, easily breaking through the wall and sticking the landing on the other side.

**Ashelin – 2:30:31**

"_Ashelin managed a good time. Not quite enough to catch the leaders, but pretty good."_

Homstar was seen climbing up to the final obstacle, grabbing the rope with invisible hands.

"_Wait. Homestar's just getting to the final obstacle now?" Tinyrocket asked. "I thought he'd be done by now."_

"_He spent a lot of time arguing with the Sucker-Punch."_

Homestar swung down, but let go and ended up cartwheeling into the water with a happy cheer.

"_Well, at least he's having fun."_

Homestar swam around the platform and climbed up to end his run.

**Homestar Runner – 4:50:23**

"_With a time of almost five minutes, it seems that Homestar won't be joining the others in the next round."_

Larry was seen climbing up to the Cookie Cutter swing, soaking wet after a fall off the Big Balls.

"_Larry Butz is about to try the Cookie Cutter. How are his chances to make it?"_

"_I don't know. More than half the contestants have failed to break through the mold. We'll just have to see what happens."_

Larry grabbed the rope and swung down, smashing through the Cookie Cutter mold. Larry quickly landed on his feet on the other side, successfully ending his run.

**Larry Butz – 2:23:49**

"_He did it! Thanks to that extra burst of time saving, Larry's guaranteed a spot in the next round!"_

"_Well, that's almost everyone. Let's go to the final contestant of the day."_

Wolf stood at the top of the course, looking determined and ready to go.

"_It's Wolf O'Donnell. Orange Sora caught up with him before he started."_

"_There are twenty four people here, Wolf. How would you say your chances are?" Orange Sora asked._

"_You kidding? This is nothing new to me and no one has the experience I do." Wolf assured. "This will be a walk in the park for me."_

"_Well, good luck out there. No one's ever had a perfect run."_

"_There always has to be a first." Wolf said with a smirk._

The horn blared and Wolf raced down the ramp to start his run. He leapt onto the starting platform and ran over to the Tipping Towers.

"_Tough talk from Wolf. Can he live up to his words?" Tinyrocket asked._

"_I think I can safely say Wolf's one of few people that talks like that and is actually able to back his words up." SSBFreak said._

Wolf leapt onto the Tipping Towers and raced across them as lightly as he could. He reached the middle platform easily. Wolf raced across the second half of the Tipping Towers, almost falling but keeping his balance and staying on until crossing the mud pit.

"_Man. What happened? I blinked and missed it."_

"_Wolf just made a flawless run on the Tipping Towers! He's got a great run coming up to the Sucker-Punch."_

Wolf started making his way across the Sucker-Punch, bobbing and weaving through the gloves. He made it just over halfway before getting knocked into the mud.

"_And like everyone else before him, Wolf falls in the Sucker-Punch."_

"_Despite making it further across it than anyone today."_

Wolf climbed out of the mud and rushed up to the Big Ball. He leapt without a second thought, and that was what cost him, as he bounced and flopped into the water shortly after he landed on the first ball.

"_Wolf falls into the water. Kind of a let-down when you consider a scrawny redhead girl managed to CONQUER the Big Balls."_

"_Well, only one obstacle remains for our mercenary, so let's see how he fares with it."_

Wolf climbed to the top of the Cookie Cutter platform and swung down. He held out his foot and easily broke through the mold, landing safely on the other side.

**Wolf O'Donnell – 2:20:04**

"And he's done it! With a time of two minutes and twenty seconds, Wolf easily makes it through the first round!" SSBFreak announced.

"And it looks like Wolf's satisfied with that time. And who wouldn't be? He easily made the top five times." Tinyrocket said.

"Well, all twenty-four contestants have gone and their times have been registered." SSBFreak said.

"Let's review the times to see who's moving on." Tinyrocket said.

Jasmine – 1:45:21

Tiny Kong – 2:15:42

Wolf O'Donnell – 2:20:04

Larry Butz – 2:23:49

Sarah Nade – 2:27:24

Ashelin – 2:30:31

Launchpad McQuack – 2:31:49

Ratchet – 2:33:42

Bubsy Bobcat – 2:39:38

Sie Kensou – 2:54:51

Antonio Gustor – 3:04:09

Otto Scratchnsniff – 3:52:20

**(Out)**

Coco Bandicoot – 4:30:15

Homestar Runner – 4:50:23

Vector the Crocodile – 4:55:01

Brady Culture – 5:04:32

Lexaeus – 5:15:42

Malon Romani – 5:20:40

Anne – 5:21:53

Taz – 5:27:50

Knuckles Nadine – 5:30:55

Waluigi – 6:23:17

Murray – 6:30:41

Heavy – 7:03:29

"There's our top twelve times, making if through the preliminaries. The other twelve contestants will be getting a second chance soon, but for now, they've been eliminated." SSBFreak announced.

"The next round will separate the lucky contestants from the not-so-lucky ones." Tinyrocket added. "It's time to bring out…"

The camera rotated over a smaller pool, where a mechanical arm was rotating over twelve pedestals over the water.

"…The Sweeper."


	8. Episode Two: The Sweeper

Episode 2: The Sweeper

"Welcome back to Wipeout, where we're just about ready to start round two of our competition." SSBFreak said. "The qualifying round made quick work of half of our twenty-four contestants, leaving us with the top twelve."

"As a reminder, here's a look at who made it past the qualifying round." Tinyrocket said. "We have F-Zero pilot Antonio Gustor, weapons expert Ratchet, rocker girl Sarah Nade, our pair of spunky teenagers Tiny Kong and Jasmine, love-struck fanboy Sie Kensou, mercenary Wolf O'Donnell, ladies' man Larry Butz, doctor Otto Scratchnsniff, feisty redhead Ashelin, wise-cracking Bubsy Bobcat and Jack pilot Launchpad McQuack."

"Uh…Jack pilot?"

"Well, I sure wouldn't call him and Ace pilot."

"…Anyway, we still need to keep the competition going, so we need to get rid of six more people before we can advance." SSBFreak explained. "That's where this comes in…"

Twelve podiums in a half circle were seen over a pool of water. A sweeping arm attached to a large machine in the middle was sweeping over the podiums.

"…_Enter The Sweeper."_

"_Contestants will be standing on these ten-foot high pedestals, trying to jump over the sweeper arms as it rotates around in a sweeping motion, getting higher and faster with each complete rotation." Tinyrocket explained. "To survive here, all the contestants need to do is jump over the Sweeper arm which is easier said than done."_

"_But that goes without saying. The first six people to fall will be out of the competition, but that doesn't mean the games are over."_

"_The Sweeper will keep taking out contestants until only one is left standing. That person will win a thousand-dollar bonus, which I'm sure everyone will be looking to get."_

"_Looks like things are about ready to start, so let's go down to the action."_

The camera panned around the pool, showing the twelve contestants standing on their pedestals as the Sweeper arm silently hung out in the wide gap between the first and last podiums. Everyone was now wearing helmets in addition to the life vest they all wore in the Preliminaries.

"Hey, grandpa! Careful you don't hurt yourself!" Jasmine taunted Dr. Scratchnsniff.

"Don't vorry about me, keed. I can hold my own." Scratchnsniff retorted. "You should be more vorried about da arm vhen it comes around to heet you."

"If we can stay standing long enough for the arm to come around." Kensou noted. "These pedestals are pretty wobbly."

"If you guys are through with your talking, the arm is moving." Wolf pointed out.

Everyone suddenly noticed that the arm had indeed started rotating, moving towards where the first contestant, Ashelin, was standing.

"_And Round Two is underway once again!"_

"_Ashelin's up first. Jumping this should be a walk in the park for her."_

Ashelin proved the hosts right by leaping over the arm and landing back on her podium after it had passed. The arm continued rotating towards the other contestants. Jasmine, Larry, Bubsy, Wolf, Tiny, Kensou, Launchpad, Antonio, Scratchnsniff, Sarah and Ratchet jumped over the arm (in order), meaning that everyone had managed to survive one full rotation of the arm.

"Oh! Grandpa's got more in him than he let on!" Tiny laughed as she watched Scratchnsniff leap over the arm.

"It's only going to get worse." Larry piped up.

"How the heck am I supposed to leap over the bar at full height?" Bubsy asked as the bar came around for a second run.

"_Everyone's survived one full rotation, so that shows us that no one's giving up without a fight." SSBFreak said._

"_Good, because that's exactly what we like to hear." Tinyrocket said. "With each rotation, that bar's going to get higher."_

"_Ratchet and Bubsy are at a disadvantage here because they're by far the shortest players left."_

"_Plus there's the fact that Scratchnsniff is an old man and may not be able to jump as high for long."_

The arm came around again. Ashelin jumped over the arm again, but when Jasmine did, she landed on her podium awkwardly. She nearly fell into the water and had to sway her balance backwards to keep herself from falling in. She quickly regained her footing as the bar continued to move.

"_Oh! Look at that! Jasmine almost goes!"_

"_She manages to regain her balance, though."_

Ratchet waited for the arm to come over to him and he jumped over it. He looked at the arm and saw that it lifted a little bit as it travelled around to Ashelin again. "It's getting higher, guys!" He called out.

"Thanks for calling that out, Captain Obvious." Ashelin retorted as she jumped over the arm again. The other contestants behind her jumped over the bar as well.

"_Everyone's managing to hold on pretty well."_

"_Give it time. People are bound to tire out pretty quickly in something like this."_

"_Well, looking at some of the contestants, they seem to be still alert and willing to give it all they've got. It could take someone a bit just to tire out."_

"_Then we'll just have to wait for the Sweeper to hit someone."_

The arm came around to Scratchnsniff again. The aging doctor leapt over the bar, but the arm clipped his feet. Scratchnsniff managed to grab hold of his podium and pulled himself up.

"_Man, that was close! Scratchnsniff was close to falling in for a moment!"_

"_He's lucky he's got good grip or else he'd be out of the competition."_

"_All twelve contestants are still in the running. I think we may be here a while."_

The twelve contestants continued to jump over the bar as it rotated around, some almost falling at times but managing to pull themselves up. The bar, now higher than ever, came around again for another go. Ashelin jumped over the bar, followed by Jasmine and Larry, but when Bubsy tried to jump, the bar hit him in his knees, sending him end over end into the water.

"_Oh! We have our first Sweeper casualty! Bubsy's down!"_

"_Looks like Bubsy's short height caught up to him. Does this mean Ratchet's next?"_

The arm continued to go around and everyone continued to jump over it. Ratchet was last, and when he jumped, he managed to clear it and land safely back on his podium.

"_Maybe not! Ratchet sticks the landing!"_

"_So we have one down. Five more need to go before we have out final six!"_

The arm came around again and Ashelin prepared to jump over it. However, the arm was moving too fast by now and she got hit with the arm, knocking her clear off her podium and sending her straight into Jasmine's podium before falling into the water.

"_Wait. What just happened there?"_

"_I don't know, but it looks like Ashelin's out! That means that there are ten people left!"_

As Launchpad and Antonio jumped over the fast-moving arm with no problem, Scratchnsniff was tripped up again, faceplanting into his podium. The doctor quickly grabbed hold of his platform and kept himself from falling over.

"_Amazing! Scratchnsniff holds on again! He must be made of tough stuff!"_

"_He'd have to be. He deals with the Warners, after all."_

Sarah jumped over the arm again, but when Ratchet tried, he found that his short height had finally worked against him and he was unable to clear the arm as he knocked him into the water.

"_There goes Ratchet! That's three down!"_

"Okay! That's another one down!" Larry said. "Who's next?"

"Most likely you now that you'd said it." Wolf taunted from two podiums away.

"Aw, crap."

The arm came around again as the nine remaining contestants continued to jump over the bar. The remaining group made it around another couple of times, although some of the people looked like they were starting to tire out.

"Come on! Three people need to fall!" Jasmine called out.

"Look someone else, kid." Antonio shot back as he leapt over the arm.

"I ain't falling. This is way too fun!" Sarah laughed.

The Sweeper continued to move as it completed another round and came around again. Jasmine, Larry and Wolf al managed to jump over the arm, but Tiny got tripped up when she tried to jump it. Tiny grabbed hold of her podium and held on, dangling above the water. Kensou, in the meantime, was hit with the arm and knocked in without anything to hold onto.

"_Whoa! Look at Tiny! She's barely hanging on!"_

"_She needs to get back on her platform and jump over the Sweeper when it comes around next or she'll be out!"_

"_But Kensou wasn't as lucky and he got sent into the water! That makes four!"_

The others continued to jump as Tiny hung precariously over the water. The teenage Kong tried to pull herself up onto her podium again, but it was to no avail. The Sweeper arm passed over her podium while she was still hanging, meaning that she was out. Tiny simply let go and dropped into the water.

"_Oh! Tough luck, Tiny. She was just unable to hold on and now she's out of the running."_

"_Now we just need one more person to fall before we-"_

Suddenly, Antonio was struck in the knees just after Launchpad leapt over the arm again. Antonio flipped end over end as he was sent falling into the water.

"_Uh…What just happened?"_

"_Antonio got nailed while you were talking, that's what! He's out, and that makes six!"_

Larry did a quick head count, making sure to count himself. "One, two, three, four, five, six!" He said quickly before cheering wildly. The other five finalists also cheered when they saw that they were in the top six.

"_We have our advancing six, but that doesn't mean its over. We still have that bonus to worry about."_

The camera alternated between shots of Jasmine, Wolf, Sarah, Scratchnsniff, Larry and Launchpad, all of them looking tired as they watched the arm coming around again.

"_Our last person standing will win that thousand dollars, so we need to see which five of our six finalists will fall first."_

"_The Sweeper Arm will now move at its highest and fastest level to see how fast it takes for everyone to fall."_

The arm came around to start another run. Jasmine and Larry easily cleared the arm, as did Wolf. Launchpad leapt over the arm and Scratchnsniff stumbled when he landed on his platform, but managed to keep his footing. Sarah, finishing up the final six, easily cleared the arm. Coming around again, the final six started jumping it to stay in the game.

"_Impressive. No one's fallen in and the arm's been at its maximum level for about two full rotations."_

"_Unfortunately, they're all just delaying the inevitable."_

The arm continued to go around the half-circle. When it got to the tired Scratchnsniff, the aging doctor made a futile attempt to leap over to arm, but was unable to make it and was clobbered in the stomach. Scratchnsniff fell straight into the water, flat on his back.

"_And that's our first casualty of the final six. Dr. Scratchnsniff is down!"_

"_Still, you have to admire him to sticking around this long."_

"_Regardless, with the loss of one, we now have five people left and they're still jumping."_

The five remaining players leaped over the bar as it came around again, managing to complete another full rotation. One the next rotation, Jasmine jumped, but did it too early and clipped her legs on the bar. As the redhead tomboy fell headlong into the water, Larry took a blow to the chest and was forced off his platform as well.

"_Oh! Look at that! Jasmine and Larry are both down!"_

"_We're down to three people: Mercenary Wolf O'Donnell, rocker girl Sarah Nade and pilot Launchpad McQuack."_

"Last woman standing!" Sarah cheered.

"Unexpected, but it doesn't matter." Wolf retorted.

Launchpad saw the arm coming around to him after Wolf jumped over it. The pilot took a blow to the head and was knocked off his platform, landing clumsily in the water.

"_Launchpad goes down hard! That leaves us with two!"_

"_Which of these two fierce competitors will win? Athletic Wolf or energetic Sarah?"_

"_Let's find out."_

"Face it. I outclass you in every physical aspect." Wolf informed. "I can do this all day."

"You ain't the only one, buddy." Sarah said with a grin just after leaping over the bar. "You'd be surprised at the amount of exercise I get."

"We'll just see about that."

The two remaining players leapt over the arm again, and again when it came around another time. The two continued to leap over the arm as it went around them, continuing to stay in the game.

"Come on! Fall!" Sarah shouted.

"No way!" Wolf shot back as he leapt over the bar.

Sarah grunted as she leapt over the bar again. "Just fall and have done with it, man!" She said.

"If you think I'm going down just like that, then you're highly mistaken!"

The arm came around again and Wolf jumped, but the bar was moving too fast and his timing was off. The bar slammed into Wolf's knees, sending the mercenary flailing down into the water below.

"_And that's it! Round Two is over and we have a winner of our thousand-dollar bonus: Sarah Nade!" SSBFreak announced._

Sarah whooped as the arm came around again. Sarah quickly backflipped off her platform and into the water before the arm swept her off.

"_And with that, another round finishes. Let's take a look at our leaderboard to see who's still in…"_

First – Sarah Nade

Second – Wolf O'Donnell

Third – Launchpad McQuack

Fourth – Larry Butz

Fifth – Jasmine

Sixth – Otto Scratchnsniff

**(Out)**

Seventh – Antonio Guster

Eighth – Tiny Kong

Ninth – Sie Kensou

Tenth – Ratchet

Eleventh – Ashelin

Twelfth – Bubsy Bobcat

"Six contestants remain, but only four can advance to the Wipeout Zone." SSBFreak explained. "This means that we have to cut the field down even more."

"So, to help us with this daunting task, we have enlisted the help of our Round Three obstacle."

The camera showed a long conveyor belt in the middle of a clearing, with three foam barricades hanging along the way from one side to the other.

"This is going to be good…"


	9. Episode Two: The Dreadmill

Episode 2: The Dreadmill

"We're just about ready to start round three of our big competition." SSBFreak said. "The Sweeper brushed aside half the remaining contestants, but we only have room in the Wipeout Zone for four people, so two more people will have to go."

"That's right. We've got six people left, but we only need four." Tinyrocket said. "We have two females left: Sarah Nade and Jasmine, as well as our oldest remaining player, Otto Scratchnsniff. The rest of round three is made up of testosterone: Pilot Launchpad McQuack, ladies man Larry Butz and mercenary Wolf O'Donnel."

"Two of these six people will have to go down one way or another before we can advance." SSBFreak explained. "Time to welcome…"

A large conveyor belt was shown in a clearing. Three foam barriers were seen hanging over it like doors.

"…_The Dreadmill."_

"_Here's how it works. Contestants will go one at a time and will try to cross from one end of the giant treadmill to the other, moving through the three barriers in the way." Tinyrocket said. "The object is to cross the Dreadmill is as little time as possible and the four fastest times move onto the Wipeout Zone."_

"_Should the contestants fall off the Dreadmill, it will be a costly climb back up onto it, although the contestants will be pleased to know that the Dreadmill slows down each time they fall off it."_

"_We're about ready to start, so let's see who's up first..."_

Wolf was seen standing just off the Dreadmill, decked in safety pads and a helmet. He took the time to adjust the gloves he had been given.

"_Looks like it's Wolf O'Donnell, arguably the most-athletic person remaining."_

"_This should be a piece of cake for him, then. Shall we start?"_

"_Let's."_

The horn blared and the timer started counting down. Wolf quickly stepped onto the quick-moving treadmill and underestimated the speed it was going at. Wolf quickly slipped and fell onto the treadmill, which ejected him into a pit of flour.

"_And Wolf starts things off with a fall on his face!"_

"_That'll add time to his counter, but the Dreadmill will slow down a bit after that. Let's see if it helps him."_

Wolf climbed back up onto the side of the Dreadmill, which had now slowed down a bit. Wolf jumped on again and managed to keep up with it. Wolf ran forward and reached down, grabbing the handle of the first door flap.

"_Wolf's making steady progress. He's at the first door."_

Wolf tried to lift the flap up and run underneath it, but he lost his footing doing so and he fell on his face again. Wolf was once again tossed into the flour pit.

"_And Wolf goes down again!"_

"_If he wants to post a respectable time, he needs to pull out all the stops."_

Wolf, looking a little worn out, climbed onto the conveyor belt again and jumped on. Easily keeping up with the Dreadmill this time, Wolf grabbed the first door handle again and lifted the flap up, running underneath it.

"_Okay. It's looking good so far. Wolf's made it through the first door."_

Wolf felt himself falling back, so he started running faster. He quickly grabbed the handle of the second door and pulled it back, desperately trying to get underneath it without falling down. It took a lot of effort, but Wolf managed to get underneath the second door.

"_Wolf's through the second door. One more door and then it's just a simple step onto the finish platform."_

"_If he doesn't screw up…"_

Wolf pressed on and grabbed the handle of the third door. Wasting no time, Wolf lifted the door and rushed underneath it, not stopping until his feet stepped off the far end of the Dreadmill, onto the red square at the end.

**Wolf O'Donnell – 2:31:24**

"_And Wolf posts a good time of just over two and a half minutes!"_

"_Good time, but not unbeatable. Let's see who's next…"_

Scratchnsniff stood at the beginning of the Dreadmill, looking at the fast-moving treadmill anxiously.

"_It's our oldest remaining player, Otto Scratchnsniff."_

"_Can he beat the time posted by Wolf?...I sincerely doubt it, but let's find out anyway!"_

The horn blared and Scratchnsniff stepped onto the treadmill. He promptly slipped and landed on his back, flying into the flour pit.

"_And the good doctor starts his round just as well as Wolf started his!"_

"_But the belt slows down, so maybe it'll help him…"_

Scratchnsniff quickly climbed up onto the side of the belt again and stepped on, slipping off just as quickly without looking like he tried.

"_He went off again! But…It looks like he's doing it on purpose now…"_

"_It's a sound strategy, you know. He's slowing down the Dreadmill to a reasonable level without wasting too much of his energy."_

Climbing up onto the Dreadmill a third time, Scratchnsniff once again purposefully fell off, landing in the flour pit a third time.

"_He goes down a third time! By now, I don't think Scratchnsniff has any chance at beating Wolf's time."_

"_But by now, the Dreadmill's running at a relatively-slow pace. If Scratchnsniff can do this in one go, he'll still have a good time."_

Scratchnsniff jumped onto the Dreadmill and sprinted forward, easily grabbing the handle of the first door. Scrambling underneath the flap, Scratchnsniff reached for the second handle, but missed his mark and tripped on the conveyor belt. Scratchnsniff landed on his face and was swept into the flour pit again.

"_Oh! Scratchnsniff was on a roll, but now he's gotta do it all again!"_

"_And it looks like that last attempt took a lot out of him!"_

Scratchnsniff jumped onto the belt again, easily passing underneath the first door flap since the belt was moving slower than ever. Scratchnsniff reached down for the second handle and managed to get it this time.

"_Okay. Scratchnsniff had better luck with his second attempt."_

"_Let's see if he can finish it this time."_

Clearing the second door, Scratchnsniff grabbed the third handle and pulled the flap up, providing him with enough room to fly underneath and jump off the treadmill, ending his run.

**Otto Scratchnsniff – 6:32:11**

"_And with a time of six and a half minutes, Scratchnsniff's going to have to wait it out while four more people go and try to beat his time."_

Sarah stood just off the Dreadmill. The rocker girl knocked on her helmet a couple of times to test it.

"_It's Sarah Nade up next. She's beating Wolf before on the Sweeper, so let's see if she can do it again."_

The horn blared and Sarah jumped on the treadmill, purposefully tripping herself and flying into the flour pit.

"_Looks like Sarah's got the same strategy as Scratchnsniff. Do you think it'll pay off for her?"_

"_It depends on how many times she does it…"_

Sarah wasted no time in getting back onto the Dreadmill, but instead of falling a second time, she attempted to run. Sarah quickly dove at the handle of the first flap and grabbed it, but because it was stationary, Sarah was pulled to her feet as she was dragged back. Sarah raced underneath the flap and continued.

"_Oh! Interesting technique Sarah has there."_

"_That may be so, but it's also risky, because she only gets one shot before getting thrown back into the flour pit."_

Sarah raced at the second handle and dove at it like she did with the first, but she missed her target and landed on her face. Sarah was dragged back and thrown into the flour pit again.

"_Way to go, man. You jinxed her."_

"_Hey, I'm just stating facts."_

"_Either way, Sarah will have to try that again if she wants to catch up to Wolf."_

Sarah shook her head and breathed hard a few times before leaping onto the Dreadmill again and racing at the first door. She passed through it as easily as the previous attempt.

"_Sarah's caught up to her previous attempt. Hopefully, she can do better this time."_

"_Don't jinx her again!"_

Sarah leapt at the second handle again, but caught it this time and raced underneath the flap. Sarah picked up the pace as she was starting to tire out as she grabbed the handle of the third door. Lifting up the flap, Sarah flew underneath it and leapt off the Dreadmill.

**Sarah Nade – 3:10:42**

"_She did it! Not enough to beat Wolf's time, but with a time of just over three minutes, Sarah crushed Scratchnsniff's time!"_

"_Because there are only three people left and he's in the lead, this means that Wolf is guaranteed a spot in the Wipeout Zone, regardless of the results."_

"_However, Sarah and Scratchnsniff are on the bubble. Let's see how the remaining three players do…"_

Larry took a couple of deep breaths as he prepared to start his run.

"_Up next is Larry Butz, our self-proclaimed ladies' man. Will he beat out Wolf and Sarah?_

"_Only one way to find out."_

The horn blared again and Larry jumped onto the conveyor belt, only to fall on his face and get ejected into the flour pit instantly.

"_I think everyone's underestimating the initial speed of the Dreadmill today."_

"_Ya THINK?"_

Larry climbed up onto the Dreadmill again. He looked back and forth between the treadmill and the flour pit again before jumping on and purposefully falling into the pit.

"_Larry let himself fall in again! This could put a damper on his time!"_

"_Remember that Sarah only did that on purpose once, while Scratchnsniff did it three times."_

"_Larry's got a rough road ahead of him, so he needs to step it up now."_

Larry jumped onto the conveyor belt, managing to stay on. He ran in place for a few seconds before picking up the pace and grabbing the first handle. Larry ran forward, pushing the flap up and running underneath it.

"_He's off to a good start."_

"_But he's only a third of the way through."_

Larry grabbed the second handle and ran underneath the second flap, but as he was running, he tripped and landed on his face. Larry hit the conveyor belt and was dragged all the way back to the beginning, getting thrown into the flour pit.

"_Oh! Larry's in the flour again!"_

"_He was doing so well, even. Now he's got to do it all again and the clock's still ticking."_

"_If he's not completely spent after that attempt, I'd be surprised."_

Larry climbed up onto the Dreadmill platform, indeed looking fatigued. Taking a couple of breaths, Larry jumped onto the Dreadmill and started running. Because of the slower speed, Larry was easily able to run through the first door flap.

"_Okay. That's one."_

Larry grabbed the second handle and ran underneath the door flap, making sure he didn't trip like he did before.

"_That's two. Larry has now passed where he fell previously."_

"_Only one more to go."_

Larry grabbed the third door handle and, with one last burst of energy, flew through the door flap and landed on the finishing area, off the treadmill altogether. Larry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he had finished.

**Larry Butz – 3:20:04**

"_Oh! Larry got real close to beating Sarah's time, but he didn't do it! That guarantees Sarah a place in the Wipeout Zone!"_

"_Larry is now on the bubble with Dr. Scratchnsniff. Will either of the two remaining players do better and oust them from the competition?"_

Launchpad stood just off the Dreadmill, scratching his head as he thought of ways he could do the challenge.

"_Attempting the challenge next is Launchpad McQuack. Let's see how he fares."_

The horn blared again and Launchpad leapt onto the Dreadmill. He tried to run with it as best as he could, but couldn't hold on very long and was thrown into the flour pit.

"_Launchpad starts off as well as the others, but because he actually tried to run with the belt for a bit, he's already behind the others."_

"_Hopefully, he can make up for it."_

Launchpad climbed to the top of the platform again and tried to run on the Dreadmill. Seeing that he was able to run easier now, he ran at the first door and reached for the handle. However, his legs slipped out from under him and the pilot landed on his face again before getting thrown off the conveyor belt.

"_And there he goes again. The belt moves a lot faster than it seems, as everyone today has been finding out the hard way."_

Launchpad attempted the Dreadmill a third time and was able to grab hold of the first handle. Launchpad crossed under the first door, but didn't get much further before tripping. The pilot scrambled to get to his feet before the belt got him too far back, but was unable to do anything and was ejected once again.

"_Oh! Launchpad's down again!"_

"_The clock has already passed Wolf's time. If Launchpad wants a chance at beating Sarah and Larry, he needs a flawless run."_

Stepping onto the Dreadmill again, Launchpad raced forward, easily passing the first door. The slower speed helped Launchpad reach the second door, which he grabbed with a little effort and struggling. It took energy, but Launchpad was able to pass by underneath the second door.

"_The clock's counting and it's already passed Sarah's time. Can Launchpad finish with a time faster than Larry's?"_

Launchpad raced as hard as he could and slowly managed to reach the third door. Grabbing the handle, Launchpad pressed forward, although it looked like he was really struggling to do it. Finally, Launchpad managed to reach the end of the Dreadmill and stepped onto the finishing platform.

**Launchpad McQuack – 3:45:19**

"_It's not good enough! Launchpad put up a great effort, but it wasn't enough to beat Larry's time!"_

"_This not only sends Larry to the Wipeout Zone, but it eliminates Dr. Scratchnsniff! Only one person remains and she's standing between Launchpad and the Wipeout Zone."_

Jasmine stood at the start of the Dreadmill, looking determined and ready to take the challenge on.

"_Jasmine's the sixth and last contestant to go. All she needs to do to make it to the Wipeout Zone is beat Launchpad's time."_

"_Can she do it? Let's see…"_

The horn blared again. Jasmine, somehow knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up, stepped onto the Dreadmill and allowed herself to be carried into the pit of flour.

"_It looks like Jasmine's got a familiar strategy in mind."_

"_But the main question is if it will work for her."_

Jasmine quickly got up and wasted no time in getting to the Dreadmill again. She wasted even less time in allowing another fall, letting herself get thrown into the flour pit again.

"_That's two."_

"_Jasmine may want to get moving now. Two was all Larry needed."_

Jasmine got up and approached the Dreadmill, but again allowed herself to be carried off a third time. Even through this, she still looked like she hadn't lost energy.

"_Hey! Jasmine just got thrown a third time!"_

"_This isn't good. Jasmine needs a near-perfect run if she wants a chance."_

Jasmine got up again and leapt onto the conveyor belt without a second thought. Running easier with the slower speed, Jasmine easily caught up to the first door and dashed underneath it.

"_Jasmine passes the first of the three doors."_

Not losing any steam, Jasmine reached the second door. Grabbing the handle, Jasmine raced under it as well.

"_Jasmine's through the second door! She won't beat Larry, but can she do it fast enough to beat Launchpad?"_

Jasmine, not wasting any time, grabbed the handle on the third door and flew underneath it, coming to a full stop on the end platform.

**Jasmine – 3:36:24**

"She did it! Jasmine beat out Launchpad to take the fourth and final spot in the Wipeout Zone!" SSBFreak announced.

"To do a quick recap, here's how our Wipeout Zone looks…" Tinyrocket said.

1 – Wolf O'Donnell – 2:31:24

2 – Sarah Nade – 3:10:42

3 – Larry Butz – 3:20:04

4 – Jasmine – 3:36:24

**(Out)**

5 – Launchpad McQuack – 3:45:19

6 – Otto Scratchnsniff – 6:32:11

"We've cut the field of twenty-four to only four, but only one can win that prize." SSBFreak said.

"They all want it, but in order to win, they have one more obstacle in their path." Tinyocket said.

The camera showed a huge obstacle course over a pool at night.

"It's called the Wipeout Zone."


End file.
